Battle of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Haci Anfang
Summary: Please read the re-written story, it's not fully finished yet, but it is easier to read. Love you all
1. Chapter 1

One afternoon, Mario and Bowser was walking along the road(they are friends) while Luigi is at home with Toad(Luigi's best friend) playing cards. While Mario and Bowser were walking they saw a castle, with cement walls and red roofs, at first they didn't recognize the castle. It wasn't until they got to the doors and saw the symbol of the Royal Family, but not just any royal family, The greatest of them all, the Toadstool family. Mario and Bowser decided that the people inside were not going to let them in, so they started walking back home, when they heard the gates start to open, and in a panic they dove into some bushes nearby, and watched the gate. What they saw wasn't what they expected, it was even better. What they saw were two princesses the first was unmistakably Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom, and The other was Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. They watched as the two princesses started walking down the road. Mario and Bowser was so dumbfounded they didn't move, all they could do is stare at the two beautiful princesses. They stayed that way for a long time, it wasn't till Mario made a move to catch up with the princesses who were already disappearing over the hill. When he caught up to them, they looked confused, so Mario introduced himself "Hey, my names Mario", the two ladies said in unity "nice to meet you", after a few minutes of Mario talking to the two ladies, Bowser finally caught up. Huffing and puffing. Mario asked him if he was okay, and Bowser replied with a nod. So they continued walking. They walked passed their house were Luigi and Toad were still playing a long game of War(with the cards) as they were walking by Luigi spotted Mario and went to greet him. After they high fived Luigi noticed the princesses for the first time, and said "Oh… I'm sorry your majesties, didn't meant to iterr-" Peach cut him off saying "No need to apologize, we were only having a friendly conversation, nothing seriously important.", "Yeah" Mario chimed in, "Don't sweat it bro." he said this as he patted Luigi on the back, Lugi felt better. He went back to his Card game with Toad, and Mario, bowser, and the princesses continued walking. After a few hours they arrived at Sarasaland, Daisy turned to everyone else in the group of 4, and said "Thank you for walking me home, Have a safe trip back" she gave Peach a hug, and turned around and walked away, going home, Peach said "well, guess it's time for me to walk home", and Mario said that he'd walk with her, and she agreed. So they started walking back, with bowser trailing behind. When they got to the castle, Peach invited Mario in, and told Bowser that she was sorry he couldn't come in. When he asked why, she said that her father doesn't allow koopas in the kingdom. Bowser looked hurt, he said "oh.. Well that's alright" he turned to Mario "Have fun dude" and they fist bumped. A few hours pass and Mario was eating dinner with the Royal family after Peach insisted, stating that without Mario she would have walked home alone, and that a koopa could have easily kidnapped her. After dinner the king told Mario that he'd better get home, cause his friends would probably be worried about him, and Mario took his advice and left, bowing once to both the princess, and the King. Later that night. Bowser still seem hurt after what happened at the castle, Mario tried to cheer him up, but to no avail. Mario asked him why he was being a big baby, sounding playfull, Bowser didn't seem to notice, and got mad saying "Well, Maybe if you were such a jerk than I wouldn't be sad right now", they got into a serious argument, That almost esculatted to a fight if Toad didn't step in between them, Bowser and Mario shared a few curse words, and Mario, furious now, said nothing, while he watched Bowser leave. 5 years passed since then, and no one had seen Bowser since. Over the course of those five years, Mario became one of the two royal guards, which are him and Luigi, and he also started dating Peach(with approval of the king). Then one day while Mario was walking outside, He heard a crash, and a man yelp in pain. He ran towards it, and what he saw he couldn't believe. It was Bowser holding peach, Mario yelled "BOWSER...WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" bowser just laughed, and said "Call me KING Bowser" That's when Mario noticed the real King lying limp 4 feet to his right. Mario gasped, and ran and crouched by the King's side. He was still alive, but dying quick, there was no way he could live. Mario looked up at Bowser and yelled with tears in his eyes "WHY, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, WHY", Bowser again chuckled "YOU are the reason why Mario" and that's when he jumped, Mario reacted and caught the back of his shell and went with him. Bowser landed on his feet with a thud, but Mario wasn't so lucky he was thrown off Bowser's back, hitting a rock. But he got up,a little dazed, and faced Bowser who was still holding Peach(who was crying). Mario said "Bowser put the princesses down gently, it's bad enough you killed her Father in front of her, if any physical harm comes to her, I will person rip your shell of your back", Bowser chuckled, "okay" He dropped peach, she hit the ground hard, and was knocked out. Mario told bowser to back away from her. Bowser did, with a smile. Mario ran over to Peach picked her up(never taking his eyes of Bowser), and setting her down against a rock. Then he turned back to face Bowser, who was standing there with a smug look on his face. Mario was furious, he lunged at Bowser and knocked him backwards, Mario realized the only way to defeat Bowser without killing him was to get him on his back, and bowser seemed to notice Mario's gaze, Bowser tried to take a cheap shot and aimed to hit the princess with a fireball when Mario deflected it with the wrench he had in his overalls. And said "How dare you try and hit the princess", being careful not to say "my girlfriend" cause that would only put her in more danger. Bowser laughed "all's fair in war, Mario you taught me that" Mario had no idea what he was talking about, but he lunged at bowser again, Bowser was ready this time, but that's what mario wanted, when Bowser went to punch Mario, he grabbed his fist and started spinning. Bowser started yelling. Mario said "I've always wanted to see a flying turtle." and he let go, sending Bowser flying, he hit the ground about 10 feet from mario, spinning on his back, He yelled in fury "I'LL BE BACK MARIO, JUST YOU WAIT". Then like magic he disappeared. Mario looked around and realized that he knew where he was, it was the same spot where he and Bowser met, 5 years ago. Mario was sad, but he didn't show it. He went over to Peach, knelt beside her and examined her wounds. She coughed and opened her eyes, asking "uh..Mario, what happened?, and where's bowser?", Mario assured her that he's gone, but also told her of his threat. After that Mario carried Peach back to the castle where he was greeted by all the Mushroom people, Daisy and Luigi was there(who started dating 5 months ago). But none of them looked happy, and Mario knew why, they had just lost the best king that the Mushroom Kingdom ever had, and the nicest, and most bravest man Mario knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This picks up a few days after the death of the king, and Bowser was defeated for the first time.

Mario, and Peach were in the planning room, trying to figure out what they are gonna do about Bowser, when a toad comes in, and informs the princess that he heard of a plan of Bowser's to attack the kingdom in a few days. Peach turned to Mario, and said "We need to set up defences, and sentries." Mario replied "Already on it" Mario grabs his Mushphone and calls Luigi, and tells him to get Yoshi, and get to the castle as fast as he could. Then he suggested that they should have a toad around almost every corner inside the castle, and peach agreed, then Mario called Lakitu, and asked him to be air support, and keep a lookout from the sky. After he hung up he placed his hands on the Table where the map of the castle was, and told peach that he could guard the main entrance. She denied it instantly, stating "I need you her beside me, I feel much safer with you by my side", Mario blushed, replying "okay, Peach, but who will guard the main entrance?", Peach said "I was thinking we could get Luigi to do it, but we need him to be close by, so we could have back up if we need it" Mario suggested "What about Wario and Waluigi, you know they'll do it if we pay them enough gold", Peach said "But Mario I don't have enough gold to pay each of them without starving many of the toads", Mario stated "I never said you have to pay", Peach replied in shock "No, Mario I could never ask that much of you, you already do so much" Mario assured her "Peach, the kingdom, and your safety is more important than the money I have." Peach just simply nodded. Mario, and Peach was leaving the planning room, when came running at full speed, and crashing into Mario, "ahh, Luigi where did you come from" Mario choked out after being flattened by his brother, Luigi replied "You said get to the castle as fast as I could, I thought something bad happened" He helped Mario up. Mario informed Luigi about Bowser's plan and their plan to counter it. Luigi asked where he was needed, and Mario replied "I need you by my side bro, but out of site, incase he catches m by surprise you could surprise him as well.", Luigi nodded. Later outside Mario called Wario and Waluigi to set up the deal. When they arrived, Mario said "Okay you two, I have a deal for you, for the next week, you'll have rooms here in the castle, and I will pay you 4,000 gold bars each to keep a close watch on the Main door, deal" Wario and Waluigi replied excited "DEAL!", They shook hands with Mario , when mario got a phone call from peach, she told him that she needed him to meet her and Toad In the planning room. Mario thought to himself "We just left there", but he went back anyway. When he got there, peach informed him that Toad spied on Bowser and his minions, and that what he found out was very important news. Toad said "Mario, Bowser plans to invade tonight, we need to get prepared quick" Mario replied "Toad We have defences all throughout the castle. Lakitu is outside being our eye in the sky, and Wario and Waluigi, after being bribe, is guarding the main entrance. Then only way bowser could get in is through the warp pipes, which Luigi and yoshi have already blocked of all but one", Toad asked "why did they leave one left?" Mario said "Cause it's a newly built one that only me, Luigi, Peach know about it. Well Yoshi kinda does now, but he's very loyal to Luigi", Toad nodded, and asked the princess where she needed him,She told him To take watch to Back door. He rushed to the position she described. Peach turned to Mario, and said "Let's hope these defences work." Mario said "I know they will, you are the one directing this, and your very clever", Mario and Peach locked eyes, and out of nowhere Peach started crying, Mario confused, and worried, asked her "What's wrong", and went to comfort her, she told him crying, "I… I miss my dad", She cried into Mario's shoulder, he told her "it's okay Peach, he's very proud of you, and your a great princess", she look up at Mario with puffy eyes and replied sniffling "Thank you, Mario" he replied "You're welcome, now let's get back to kicking Bowser's ass", she nodded, and started wiping the tears from her face, when Mario stopped her and handed her a towel from his front overall pocket,"Thanks" she said. When she finished cleaning up, Mario walked with her out of the planning room, and walked her to the kitchen to get her something to eat, cause for the past 6 hours she hadn't ate anything, she was to busy planning the defence operation. It was half past 7, and They were preparing for bowsers invasion, but strangely it never came, confused and really worried Peach told everyone to not let their guard down. While she was talking with Mario, Bowser was already inside the castle from a secret tunnel he dug 5 1/2 years ago, before he met Mario. A toad saw him, and snuck away, and ran toward Mario, when he got there he told Mario what he saw, Mario looked confused, which he was, he asked himself "who'd he get in, without us knowing", but he didn't have time to wonder, Bowser was inside the castle, and about ready to surprise the princess, who had her back turn. Then Mario had a idea, a crazy and stupid idea, but it was their last hope to avoid a surprise attack, he told the toad to go and inform Luigi, and he whispered the plan to the toad, and the toad ran of to Luigi's post, while Mario stood beside Peach, he whispered to her the plan, and she asked "Do you think it will work.", and Mario replied "It's got to.", she nodded, and they both faced the gates, now the fate of the mushroom kingdom relied on Luigi, Cause Bowser was sneaking up on Mario and Peach, but Luigi, and Toad, waited in the shadows with a trap set that will capture Bowser, long enough for mario to react. Bowser was tiptoeing towards Mario, and Peach, Luigi was waiting in the shadows, with Toad, Then shwoop the traps been set off, and Bowser's in it. Mario does a backflip and begins to drag Bowser out of the castle, Bowser's minions were gathered at the gate to the kingdom, Mario knocked Bowser(knowing how, since they used to be friends), and placed him on a elevator shaft, that was used to get up large amounts of soldiers up quickly, and once he got Bowser up, He Lifted him, all of Bowsers minions stood in shock, as Mario threw Bowser as far as he could. When the army didn't move Mario jumped down and pulled out a wrench, which scared the army, and caused them to finally run, when Bowser came to he followed his troops yelling, "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS", cause he was embarrassed. The next day, the whole mushroom kingdom was celebrating the win, with wine, cake, chips n dip, music, and all kinds of events, Mario and Peach stood on the Balcony, and looked at the stars, when she kissed Mario, not on the cheek, but on the Lips. The kiss lasted, what felt like hours, when it was only a minute and 30 sec long kiss.

Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, Which I enjoyed very greatly. This isn't the final Chapter I have many more planned.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2 weeks after Mario defeated Bowser the second time, and it was a very special day. Today was Princess Peach's birthday. Once again they were in the planning room, but for a different reason this time, and peach wasn't there, Daisy and Luigi, and Toadsworth, took her on a long walk, and a trip to the marketplace, to get her out of the castle so Mario, and the rest can plan her a surprise birthday party. While Mario was planning it, since he knew her best, the toads had the jobs of getting the items Mario needed, with help from Lakitu. After a few hours they were almost done all they need was a cake. Mario decided that he couldn't bake the cake, cause he had no clue how. So he called up Luigi and told him that they needed Daisy to comeback, so she can bake the cake. 10 minutes, later she arrived stating "lets bake this cake, and get this party started", she went to work, after a 1 hour and 30 minutes, she was done. Mario, once again called Luigi, and told him to comeback, and that they were finished. Another 30 minutes pass, and Luigi hurries through the doors, and gets behind a wall, 2 minutes later, Toadsworth walks in, Followed by Peach, everybody yelled "SURPRISE", Peach stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her grocery bag, with a face of shock. She asked "How did you?"..."Without me knowing", Mario replied "I know you very well Peach, and I also knew that you like, long walks around the kingdom, and visiting the market", she simply smiled, "Thank you, Mario", she hugged Mario, and they together joined the fun of the party. 5 hours later, when everyone was going home, Peach was lying on a couch, asleep tired after 5 hours of celebrating. Mario and Luigi, were talking about how great the surprise was, Toadsworth was sitting in a chair so he can keep a close watch on the area where Peach was sleeping. Mario walked over to the area Toadsworth and Peach was in, and said "welp, better get sleepyhead here into bed", Toadsworth nodded, and said "yes, Master Mario, I think that would be quite adequate", so Mario picked up the sleeping princess, and carried her upstairs and into her room, when he got her situated, and comfortable, he kissed her on the cheek, and said "Good night Peach", and he left cutting the light off. When he rejoined Luigi and Toad, who were talking, he said "I put the princess in bed.", Luigi said "Good, she had a long day today", Mario replied, "Yeah, so did we, alright bro I'm going to go and gets some sleep, you should to", Luigi nodded, Mario walk up the stairs and into his room, which was beside Peach's room. And instantly fell asleep, Later in the night, he was woken up, by Peach, who said "I saw a shadow that looked like Bowser outside my window", Mario replied "I'll take a look", she said "No what if it's a trap, just let me sleep in here tonight", Mario nodded, and fell asleep, with Peach beside him. The following morning when he woke up, Peach was still there, sleeping, Mario slid out of bed, and got dressed, then he went downstairs, and was greeted by Toadsworth who look worried, he asked Mario "Master Mario, have you seen the Princess? This morning I went to bring her breakfast, but she wasn't there." Mario replied "She got scared and slept in my room, she said she saw a shadow outside her window that looked like Bowser.", Toadsworth replied "okay, good thank you Master Mario, would you take her this food please, I have to get back to work.", Mari said "sure", and he took the plate of food, and carried it into his room, where Peach was still sleeping, he placed the food on the bedside table, and started waking her up. When she was finally awake, he told her "Good morning, did you sleep well?", she nodded, and said "Sorry if I was a burden last night, I was just scared to sleep in my room alone.", Mario assured her "Peach, how could you ever be a burden, plus your my girlfriend, don't ever feel like your a burden on me, cause your not.", she nodded, saying "Okay, thank you Mario for letting me sleep in here." Mario replied "No problem, oh and here's your breakfast, Toadsworth fixed it for you, but didn't know you were in here, so he asked me to bring it to you.", she said "Thank you, tell Toadsworth I'm sorry if I scared him." Mario said, "I'll tell him." She replied "Thanks", Mario said "eat, then get dressed. I'll be downstairs with everyone when your ready.", she nodded, giving him a kiss in the cheek, and said "Alright, keep a seat worm for me", Mario replied "Okay.", and he left the room, and went downstairs, and Joined Luigi on the couch, while they were watching tv, Mario got curious, he started wondering about last night, and about what Peach saw, he thought he'd better investigate, but he decided to wait till later. Right now, Peach was coming down the stairs, wearing her normal dress, and crown, but her hair wasn't in a ponytail, and she wasn't walking casually, she was more, fast walking, when she reached Mario she told him 'I saw it in the window, a shadow that looked like Bowser", Mario replied "Really, you sure(then he saw her face), yeah your sure, I'll check it out immediately, Luigi would you care to join me?" Luigi replied "Aww, I'm about to beat this level.", "Luigi", Mario said, "Fine" Luigi said finally. Mario turned to peach, and said "stay with Toad, and Toadsworth, We'll be right back. As they were walking toward the back door, peach grabs Marios wrist, and said "be safe", Mario assured her "I will, make sure your you don't leave Toadsworth's site, cause if this is Bowser, he's already almost tricked us before." Peach nodded, and kissed him on the cheek again, then went back to her seat. When Mario and Luigi got outside they started looking around. Mario pulled his Flashlight from his pocket, and started shining it around, Luigi got scared, and asked Mario if they were done here, Mario replied "We have make sure that fat ass koopa isn't out here", Luigi nodded, and they searched on. 30 minutes pass, and Luigi was just more scared by then, so he told Mario "We need to go in, Mario, Peach will be worried", Mario told Luigi to go ahead in, and that he wanted to look longer, Luigi looked happy, and went inside. Mario(alone) was still walking through the woods 1 hour later, and didn't see anything abnormal, but he heard a twig break, and turned to face the sound, and found himself to be face to face with Bowser jr. he jumped back stating "Who are you", Bowser jr. replied with a smirk, "I'm Bowser's son", mario looked shocked, and asked "Bowser had a son?", Bowser jr. replied "Yes, and I'm here to tell you that you don't stand a chance, were going to surprise you all.", Mario thought "well he just spoiled the surprise.", and said "Okay, you tell your father we'll be ready", jr. replied, "Oh, you better believe I will.", Mario laughed, and said "Now run along." and shooed jr. away. When he finally left, Mario went back inside, and went over and sat next to Peach, who asked"Well, What was it? Was it Bowser?", Mario replied "No it wasn't Bowser(Peach looked relieved), it was his son, Bowser jr.", Peach looked more confused than worried, asking "He has a son? Why, haven't I heard about it?" Mario replied, "Guess it because he's mad with us." She nodded, and laid her head on Mario's shoulder, asking him "What are we gonna do? Bowser won't leave us alone.", Mario replied "We'll just have to wait him out, but trust me, we will win." She nodded again, feeling reassured, and even a little more brave, but all the fun was short lived when Bowser walked into the room, clapping, stating "Great speech Mario, My son almost ruined my surprise, well this is it, my surprise.", Mario replied gritting his teeth "Why are you here, and how did you get in?" bowser replied with a chuckle "Don't worry about how I can in, you should be more worried that I can.", Mario looked shocked, and thought to himself "What is it stupidity day for the Koopa's." cause bowser just unintentionally gave Mario an idea. Mario knew were the entrance to the tunnel was., he decided to wait until Bowser left, and was about to speak, when Peach interrupted him stating "Bowser, leave my castle" When he didn't move, Mario got up, and told Bowser "Unless your here for a fight, then get the hell out f the Princesses kingdom." Bowser still didn't move, Mario asked "You wanna fight huh, last time I checked I've beaten you twice now in a battle, 1v1, wanna try your luck again?", Bowser finally headed his warning and started back away slowly, when he was gone, Mario asked Toad to follow him. Toad came back a few minutes later and said that he opened a secret tunnel and went in it. Mario turned to the Princess and asked "What do you want me to do Peach", Peach asked Mario "Well, what are my opinions mario?, Mario told her "Well, we could bomb the tunnel, and collapse it, or we could set up sentires to guard it, It's your choice, cause it's your castle." Peach replied "I don't think sentries will work, so destroy it please, and install window covers on every window in the castle, and I also think that I will be sleeping, In Mario's room, with my own bed.", Mario nodded "you'll be much safer in there tha b yourself in your own room, and Luigi and I will get started on the demolition, and istaing covers on the windows, right now.", and he and Luigi went to work….


	4. Chapter 4

Mario and Luigi were at the entrance of the secret tunnel, and were setting up the explosives, when Peach walked in to check on their progress, and asked "Do you think it will be enough to destroy the entire tunnel?" Mario replied "Peach if we destroy the entire tunnel, Bowser will know we found it, we just have to hope, that he doesn't come back before the final fight, whenever that is.", Peach asked "When did you come up with that plan?" he replied "Oh, me and Luigi thought of it earlier, why? Do you not like it, we can change i if you want." Peach replied "NO, god no, Mario I think that plan is perfect, please continue it.", Luigi chimed in "Mario last ones in place.", Mario turned to peach and said "Even though I would prefer you in the Main room with Toadsworth, I can't make you leave, so if you wanna watch you can watch.", She smiled "Thank you Mario, I've never seen a real explosion before." Mario replied "Just make me one promise, when the blast goes off, you stand behind me, and peak over my shoulder.", she agreed to Mario's terms, Luigi asked "Ready", Mario replied "Ready, you ready Peach?", She said "Ready", Mario said "Luigi detonate it.", and luigi hit the button, BOOM, Mario, jerks Peach's head aside, as a brick flies past were her face just was, "Thanks" she said, Mario replied "Your welcome", Peach decided "Let's get out of her and lock this door for good.", Mario agreed, and they left the room, and were greeted by Toadsworth, who looked panic, he said "Princess why were you in there, do you have any idea what could of happened to you!", Peach replied "Yes, but I trust Mario, and he showed me I can by saving me from a flying brick.", Toadsworth looked at Mario "You let her stay.", Mario replied "I'm not here father, I gave her the option and she choose to stay, Like she said, She trusts me so I trust her.", Toadsworth looked furious, but let it go and walked away, Mario turned to Peach, and Luigi "Now, I think that me and Luigi has some window covers to install.", Peach nodded, and Luigi said "Let's get crackin.", and they walked the princess into the main room, where Toad and Toadsworth was sitting, and went to go do their job. After a few hours they finished installing all of the window covers, and went in to inform the princess, "Peach, the windows are all closed up, but you can open them from the inside only." Mario said, "Yeah, could Mario could make pretty good swing for the Toad Children." Luigi chimed in, Peach laugh, and said "Not a bad idea.", and she turned to Mario, who said "Your not serious are you?", She replied with a laugh "No, That would take you weeks.", Mario said "Yeah, it would wouldn't it, nut we, might not even have 5 days, until the big fight, or(he saw peach's face) maybe Bowser might attack in a few weeks.", She said "Let's hope he gives us that long.", Mario nooded. A few hours pass, and Mario was waiting for Peach to get out of the shower, so that they could go to a restaurant, with Luigi, and Daisy for a meal, cause they were hungry. When she finally got out of the bathroom, they got in the car, and drove to meet Luigi, and Daisy. Once they got there, they noticed that Luigi was getting beat up, by a unknown figure while Daisy was being held back by another figure. Mario got out of the car, Told Peach to stay in and lock the doors, and began to creep up behind the guy holding Daisy, he grabbed the guy, and knocked him out, and whispered to Daisy to get in the car with Peach and to look away(cause he didn't want them to see what he was about to do), then he got behind the guy beating up Luigi, and grabbed him, swung him around, and pinned him against the wall, and asked "Now, please tell me why in the hell are you hitting my little brother." The stranger, replied with a smirk "For fun." Those two words pissed Mario off, he pulled his wrench from his overalls, and started hitting the guy, until the guy was knocked out, and bloody, then he let him go, and the guy fell to the floor unconscious, Mario went over to help Luigi, asking "You alright little bro?", Luigi replied "I'm okay, just in a lot of pain.", Mario asked "Why was he hitting you, and how did his friend hold back Daisy, I can't even do that." Luigi smiled "Yeah, she is a tomgirl isn't she.", Mario walked Luigi back to the car, and helped him into a seat, Daisy instantly Hugged him, saying "Oh, my god Luigi are you alright", Luigi replied "Yes", when Mario got into the driver's seat Peach said "I've never seen that side of you.", Mario replied "Yeah, sorry you had to see that, It's just that no one messes with my bro, and the guys words is what got me going like that.", Peach asked "What did he say Mario?", Mario told her "I asked him why he was hitting Luigi, and all the guy said was two words, "For fun", and that made me so angry, I couldn't control myself, plus Luigi is my only blood related Family left.", Peach said "I know Mario, you did a good thing, who knows what would've happened if we didn't get here when we did.", Mario replied "Yeah, I don't even want to imagine it.", Daisy chimed in "Let's just get home, and we'll order food." Mario nodded, and started to drive, When Daisy said "Wait.", she got out of the car, and started kicking the guy that beat up Luigi, when she got in she said "Even.", Peach laughed, and they drove home. When they got there, Mario carried Luigi in, and Laid him on the couch, Toadsworth asked "Master Mario, what happened to Luigi?" Mario said "We ran into a little problem." "But Mario solved it" Luigi chimed said "Yeah Luigi, I'm just glad we got there before they Harmed you even worse than they did, and before they harmed Daisy", Daisy said "Yeah, Thanks Mario", and she gave Mario a hug, Mario replied "No problem, now do me a favor Daisy", "Yeah", "Take care of Luigi for me", she said "Of course", and Mario went to talk with Toad, and Peach. When he got there Peach just finished telling Toad what happened, Toad said "Dang Mario, that guy must have regretted saying that.", Mario replied "He hurt Luigi physically, and he upset Daisy, and you don't mess with my family, That includes you two, Luigi, and Daisy, Toadsworth, Yoshi, Wario and Waluigi no matter how annoying they can be, and Lakitu well, you get the point.", Toad replied "Yeah, I do", and he gave Mario a fist bump. Peach said "I wonder why those guys were there.", Mario said "I don't know, what if they were some of Bowsers workers.", Peach said "Yeah, maybe", she kiss Mario on the cheek, and said "I'm going to go to our room and change into a more comfortable outfit.", and she walked away, Toad asked Mario "You two share a room?", Mario replied "Yeah, she doesn't feel safe in her room, so Luigi, and I, put her bed in there next to mine, to turn it from a one person bed into a two person bed.", Toad replied "Smart thinking, so what about luigi?" Mario answered "Well I thought he and Daisy could share a room until he gets better." Toad said "He'll like that.", Mario said "I know he will, I hope he gets better quickly, I know that I could take Bowser on 1v1, but he might pulls some tricks and I need Luigi as my wingman, through the whole fight, but if he can't make it through, can I count on your backup?", Toad replied "Hell yeah, you can.", Mario smiled, and said "Thanks Toad", and patted him on the back. Just then the castle doorbell rang, and Toadsworth called "I'll get it!", Mario said "I better go stop him, before he keeps that delivery boy here till morning." Toad laughed, Mario got up and went to the door as Toadsworth was walking down the stairs, saying "I'll get", Mario reached the door, grabbed the knob and pulled the door open. Standing there was a Toad, holding a bag, Labeled "Waluigi's Tacostand" Mario took the food and paid the Toad what he owe him, and even gave him a tip,the Toad was happy, and he walked away. Mario Brought the food in and asked "Who order tacos? You guys know that peach can't eat these.", Everyone looked confused, Toadsworth said "I ordered pizza not tacos.", Mario confused, asked "Then who sent them?" Toadsworth replied "I don't know but Master Mario would you please dispose of the food.", Mario nodded, and threw the food in a garbage bin, and asked "Hey, Toadsworth, can you and Toad run and get the Pizza please.", Toadsworth replied "I will Mario, but you best watch after the princess, and make sure no harm comes to her.", Mario agreed to the old wize Toads terms, and watched them leave, before returning to go inform Peah about that late went into their room, and Found her sleeping, and went over to her and woke her up, and said "Peach… Peach, food will be here in a little bit." she replied yawning "What time is it." Mario answered ""9:39 pm, I'm sorry the foods late, it got mixed up." she said "oh, that's fine, who going to go get it?" Mario said "Toadsworth and Toad.", she nodded, Mario told her "Go ahead back to sleep, I'll lay beside you till the food gets here.",she nodded, and yawned. Mario laid beside her, and Instantly fell asleep. He was woken up 30 minutes later by Toad, who said" Mario, wake up you and Peach haven't ate yet, we saved you guys 2 slices a piece. That's when Mario noticed that Toad was holding two plates, each with pizza on them, Mario replied "Thanks Toad.", and he sat up, and woke Peach up, saying "Peach wake up, foods here." Peach replied "Good, i'm starving.", she at up and started eating the pizza, once she was finished she said "Thank you.", Mario handed her a freshly clean towel, she wiped her mouth, and laid down to go back to sleep, Mario did the same. The following morning, Mario wakes up, and gets dress, and then heads downstairs, He went to sit on the couch, a few minutes later, Luigi, and Daisy walks in, Luigi looking the same, as he did the night before, Daisy position's Luigi on the couch next to Mario, who scoots over to give her room to sit, she sat next to Luigi, so she could continue to nurture his wounds. Peach walks down the stairs, walks over to the couch, Mario starts to get up so she could sit next to Daisy, but Peach held up her hand, and said "Mario all just st n your knee, that way we can all sit on the couch.", Mario said "Okay.", she proceeded to sit on his lap, she reach behind her, and grabbed a book off the shelf, she asked Mario if he wanted to read it with her, and he answered "yeah, i've always loved this series.", she smiled, and said "Glad you enjoy it, it has been my favorite also.", and they began to read it together. Daisy was taking care of Luigi, keeping her promise to Mario. A few hours pass, and Mario, and Peach, are still reading together, "They've read at least 10 novels." Daisy whispers to Luigi, Luigi replies "I wonder how many more they will read before Toadsworth wakes up and separates them.", they shared a laugh, Daisy chuckled "Yeah he never liked the thought of them to together did he.", Luigi nodded "Wonder how he'll feel seeing the Princess in Mario's lap positioned like that." (Peach was leaning on Mario, with his arms around her so he could hold the book, while he read it aloud.), Daisy replied "Yeah, he won't like that, especially since he practically raised her.", Luigi asked "What I thought Peach had a dad?", Daisy informed him "Yeah, a dad who was also a king.", Luigi said "Oh, yeah, good point.", Just then Toadsworth walks in, and notices Peach and Mario, but showed no anger or anything, he just simply said "Good morning Peach, Master Mario, Princess Daisy, and Master Luigi, how's your arm(which was broken)?", Luigi answered "Oh, it still hurts but not as bad as it did.", Toadsworth replied "Good, and Mario, hows that book you two are reading?" Mario replied "It's good, were already on book six in the series.", Toadsworth replied with sarcasm "and does that position fell comfy to you two?", Peach got up, Mario said "Why do you care Tadsworth, we were just reading, a book. Peach please sit back down so we can finish reading." Peach slowly sat back down, ad they began reading once again, Toadsworth walked off, pretty pissed, Daisy and Luigi couldn't hold it anymore, and they burst out laughing, which confused Mario and Peach who asked "What's so funny?", Luigi answered her "It just we called it" Mario asked "What did you call?" Daisy answered "Toadsworth's reaction, didn't you notice us laughing?", Peach answered her "No we were reading, and we still are." Daisy told her "We know, and were sorry for laughing so loud, please continue reading.", Mario and Peach started to read again, while Daisy and Luigi were still laughing and talking about, how suddle his reaction actually was, and how well timed it was. Another hour passes, and Peach had to go to the bathroom. He got up to stretch, and went into the kitchen to grab a drink, when out of nowhere the wall 3 feet from him exploded, sending him flying, When he regain focus, he didn't see anybody, that's when he saw a silhouette of a man. The man walked into the new big as hell hole in the wall. Mario got up, and saw Daisy carrying Luigi and heading towards him, he shook his head, they apparently got the message, cause they backed off. The Man asked Mario "So, you think that you could beat one of my men almost to death, and get away with it?" Mario replied confused "I don't understand what your talking about. Do you mean the two guys from last night?" The Man answered "Yes. you almost killed one of them.", Mario asked "Hey, I don't want a problem, so can I just pay you, and get back to my afternoon with my friends?", The Man answered "Depends on how much you can pay.", Mario asked "How much you want?" The Man said "4500 dollars." Mario surprised at how cheap this offer was, since one gold coin was worth 500 dollars, so he just gave the man eight gold coins, who looked surprised, Mario tossed him five extra coins and said "Now please, leave the castle, and I hope we can trust your group for backup if we need it, i'll make it worth your while(he said this while holding a bag of coins.", The Man answered "Yes, I think you can.", Mario said "great, oh and tell the guy, that I'm sorry for what I did last night, but he broke my little brothers arm, and I got pissed.", The Man said "Understandable, I'll tell him, have a great day.", and he left.

This is the end of chapter four sorry it's longer, but Chapter fives gonna be a hard one to place, btw This isn't just random events.


	5. Chapter 5

Mario walked back into the Main room, Peach asked him "Are you okay? Who was that?" Mario answered her "I'm fine, and that was probably a gang leader, I just paid him 13 gold coins, and he said we could count on him for backup, if we need it. I even have his number, It's on this card I found on the floor, after he left." Peach asked "You actually trust him? What if he works for Bowser." Mario assured her "Peach, if he worked for Bowser, he wouldn't of asked for 4,500 dollars, we all know Bowser must be rich, since he can afford to feed minions, and shit like that.", she looked relieved "Thank you, Mario, my kingdom owes you one?" Mario stated "Peach, you owe me nothing, just being here, with my family, and friends, money's nothing if your family is gone." Luigi started clapping "What a speech bro, you've always been a great advice giver.", Mario replied "Thanks bro, and do me a favor.", Luigi asked "what", Mario told him "Sit down and get off that sprained ankle.", Luigi said "good point, I don't want it to get worse." Mario turned back to peach and for the first time notice that she was silently crying, Mario asked her "Are you okay, do you need a hu-?", on those last two words Peach flew herself into Mario's arms, and Begun crying loudly, Mario was rubbing, and patting her back, saying "It's okay Peach." she replied with tears "I-It's F-Fine Mario, It's just what you said, about family, i've never heard somebody put family above everything else before, I thought I was the only one.", Mario assured her "Peach, you're the princess of Mushroom kingdom, your the only one besides the people in this room, that I would expect to feel that way, cause you have a big heart, under all that formalness of being Princess." Peach just cried more, Mario walked her to the couch, and sat down with her in his lap still crying, he said "Let it out peach, get it all out.", after a few minutes she stopped crying, but didn't sit up, Mario, hugged her tightly, and when she finally got up. Mario examined his shoulder, which was dripping wet, Peach said "Mario, I'm sorry-" Mario cut her off "Peach, don't worry, it's just a shirt, your feeling are more important than my shirt, I'll just let it air dry. It's no problem.", she nodded, and kiss Mario on the cheek "Thanks for comforting me during that.", Mario replied "No problem.", it was around nine thirty, and Peach looked very tired, So Mario walked her to their room, and then went back with Luigi and Daisy who were still dumbfounded by Peach, Daisy stated "I've never seen her cry before." Luigi nodded in approval , Mario said "Really, never, that's my second time seeing her cry.", Daisy said "Dammit, I need to get back to Sarasaland." Luigi said "I'll walk you", but collapsed on the pain of his ankle, Mario caught him and said "Then I'll help you walk her.", before they left Mario grabbed a pair of earplugs, Luigi asked what they were for he said "just in case.", They started walking, Luigi leaning on Mario, and Daisy holding Luigi's hand, Mario said "I'll give you to some privacy", and he plugged in the earplugs, Luigi turned to look at Daisy, and said "Daisy.", she said "hmm." Luigi quickly dug in his pockets and found what he was searching for, it was a Diamond Ring, Luigi asked Daisy "Daisy, Will-Will you Marry me.", Daisy stopped, Mario notice and stopped to, even though he was listening to heavy metal. Daisy said "Luigi, Yes" Daisy went to jump in Luigi's arms, forgetting mario was there, Mario noticed her lounge, and Went and caught he before she fell in the dirt, when he pulled her back level with him and Luigi he unplugged his earplugs, and asked "What was that all about?", She replied "Luigi just asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Mario said "Okay, that explains it 100 percent.", Luigi said "Mario, I'm surprised you didn't drop me by accident when you went to grab Daisy." Mario replied "Honestly, same here I didn't want you to fall, but I also didn't wanna see Daisy get a face full of dirt, cause that's where she was heading.", Daisy said "Yeah, thanks for catching me, sooo Luigi when do you wanna get Married?", Luigi said "I dunno, Mario you're great at giving advice, where do you think we should do it?" Daisy said "Yeah Mario, where could it be?", Mario replied to both of them "Umm, this is asking a lot, but I think I know the perfect place." Daisy, and Luigi both said excitedly "WHERE!" Mario told them "Mushroom falls, That's where Dad and Mom met." Daisy said "Are you sure Mario?", he replied "100%, Nowhere better, plus your family, and that's a family spot." Mario didn't mention that it's also the place he wanted to get Married to Peach, but he would rather see his brother happy, with memories, then at different spot with no memories. Daisy said "Alright Mario, if you're really sure, then the spot sounds perfect." They'd reach Sarasaland without even realizing it, Mario said "Luigi, stay here tonight, and rest up, it would be a bad idea to walk back with your leg like this, plus I want you spend a night alone with your fiance.", Luigi nodded "Goodnight bro." they hugged and Luigi was helped inside by one of Daisy's guards, Daisy turned to Mario, and gave him a hug, stating "Thanks Mario, for all the help, I really appreciate it.", she backed away "Now go and ask Peach to marry you.", Mario looked shocked "How did you know-", Mario i'm a woman, and I can tell when a guy is holding something back, now please tell me, what were your plans for Mushroom falls.", Mario said "Fine, just promise not to tell Luigi.", "I promise", "Okay, Well I wanted to marry peach on top of those falls, but seeing how happy you and Luigi were, I started to feel, selfish, so i told you guys.", Daisy stood in shock "Mario, you gave up your dream spot for your brother?", "Well yeah." Mario replied, "Mario, How's this sound, ask peach to Marry, you, and when she says yes, well do a double wedding.", Mario said "Wouldn't that intrude on you and Luigi's wedding?", "Not at all" Daisy replied, Mario said "Alright, I'll ask her, thank you Daisy", they fistbumped and Daisy went inside, Mario started walking home alone, while he was walking he heard something in the bushes, when he looked closer, and realized that they were the same bushes from 6 years ago. Mario fell to his knees and pleaded "Why, Bowser, I just wanna simple answer, Why?", "Mario?", "Who's there", it was Toadsworth, who asked "Master Mario, Peach got worried when you didn't return as fast as usual, and she though that Luigi might be hurt. So she asked me to come investegate.", Mario replied "Ohh, yeah, I'm coming, I was just going down memory lane.", Toadsworth said "Let's go home, Master Mario.", Mario nodded and stood up, and he and Toadsworth started walking home, when they were almost there, Mario heard something again, but this sounded a lot heavier. Mario stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at Toadsworth, and said "Run.", Mario picked up the old Toad, and took off running, just as a Bowser statue's foot crashed were they were standing, Mario said "What the hell was that, and Why was it there?", Toadsworth said "I have no clue, very strange indeed, please Master mario get me home.", Mario said "on it.", a few minutes pass and Mario was still running at full speed, he almost trampled Peach when he notice her, but he managed to stop in time, she asked "Mario, why are you running? and where's Luigi?", Mario said out of breath "Tell you..later, right now… we need to get inside.", and they hurried in, and got to the castle, now they were in the main room, and Mario put down Toadsworth, and turned to Peach, and said "Okay, i'll explain now, Luigi and Daisy are getting married, Toadsworth found me on my knees going down memory lane, and a giant robo Bowser almost crushed us.", Peach said "Wait a giant, robo Bowser almost killed you two?", Mario answered "Yes, but that's normal, on the walk there Luigi asked Daisy to marry him, and she asked yes, and I thought that if he could do it than I could(he gets down on one knee), Peach will you Marry me?", she paused, and then finally answered "Yes, of course!" she jumped into her new fiances arms, Mario said "I don't have the ring on me, but it's upstairs.", and he dashed upstairs, to retrieve the ring, it was a Gold ring, with a single Ruby, and Diamonds surrounding the Ruby. His grandma gave it to him, and it was her wedding ring, Mario ran back down stairs, and placed it on Peach's ring finger, she admired it, saying "I've never seen a ring like this, it beautiful.", Toadsworth, didn't look to happy with this, Marriage, he said "Master Mario, this was quite the surprise, after all, she is my grandaughter.", Peach looked like she wanted to cry. Mario noticed this and said "So, that changes nothing." Peach looked happy again, Mario put his arm around Peach, and stated "Now if you'll excuse me, i'm tired after carrying you, and sprinting at full speed, and I think we have a big day tomorrow also. Peach, ready to go to sleep?", she nodded, and let mario guide her to bed. They both crashed, and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning Mario, was woken up by Peach, who said "Mario, Mario get up, we need to start planning.", he got up, she kissed him on the cheeks, and went downstairs, he got and ut on a fresh pair of overalls, and a clean red shirt, he tossed the clothes from the night before, in his dirty clothes hamper, and went downstairs, to join Peach, Toadsworth was still mad about Mario's comment the night before, and Mario was pissed about his disapproval of his and Peach's Marriage, but he didn't show it, cause he wanted to plan the wedding, since Luigi, Daisy, and Peach trusted him, with the planning, and he wanted it to be special, since it was a double wedding, and he only had 5 days till the wedding, they're rushing this, cause there's no point in taking things slow. So he had to plan it. Mario went into the planning room. He decided, on some, pink, and orange Hollyhock flowers to represent Peach and Daisy's favorite colors, and some Red and Green Banners, to represent Mario and Luigi's favorite colors. Then he decided to have two giant ice statues made, one of him holding hands with Peach, and one of Luigi holding hands with Daisy. Next Mario had to invite guest, so he invited all of his closest friends, he also invited, Wario, Waluigi, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, and a few others to the wedding, he also wanted to have the best cake he can find, so he asked Amy, to bring the best she could whip up, she said "Alright Mario, cakes on the way, and by the way I'll make sure that me, Sonic, and the guys will be there.", Mario replied, "Thanks amy, tell Sonic I said hey", he said goodbye and hung up the mushphone, and went back to planning the Party, He was almost done. He needed Music, so he decided to call Toad, and ask him if he could find a Pianist, Toad said "Yeah, Mario, I know the perfect pianist for the wedding.", Mario had finished panning for the wedding. Now all he had to do was start setting it up, He went to Mushroom falls, and went to the spot he had in mind, he had one problem though, he hadn't been here in quite awhile, and the bushes, had overgrown just a bit, but he wasn't gonna let that slow him down, so he went to work, digging, and pulling out the brush, and it took him 3 days of boringness, to get it done, when he was done he started setting up the decorations, since the wedding was in 2 days, when he was done, with the decorations, and everything else, he went, and bought a red, and blue tux, while Luigi bought a green, and blue tux, Peach, and Daisy, bought Pink and Orange wedding dresses, Then, it was the wedding day, Mario, and Luigi, looked handsome, and Peach, and Daisy, looked beautiful in their dresses. Mario and Luigi were standing 5 feet apart underneath, the arch, Sonic and his friends, were in the front row, the gang Mario befriended were in the back, the Toads filled in every other seat, and Wario was Luigi's best man, and Waluigi was Mario's best man, Lakitu was the clergy. Toadsworth was walking both of the Princesses down, after a few minutes, they were saying their vows, and next Lakitu asked if them the question's required to get married, Luigi, and Daisy said I do to each other, Mario said I do, but just as Peach started to say I do, a deep voice yelled "I OBJECT!" and there was a crash, and Bowser was standing there, after crushing a lot of the gang members(which really pissed them off), Mario asked "BOWSER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, WE'VE ALREADY GOT PASSED THAT PART!", Bowser stated laughing, "So, I object to you two getting Married.", he walked up to the arch, crushing Toads and seats, since he grew 3 times larger than he was a week before, Sonic, and his team went into a corner, to wait for an opportunity to surprise Bowser, when Bowser finally reached, the arch, he said "Now, I'll be leaving, but with Peach." and he went to grab her, but Amy slammed her hammer on his hand, he withdrew it, and slapped her aside, she flew, and crashed into the wall, a few feet from Sonic, who ran to her aid, when he established that she was okay, enough to be left alone, he turned towards Bowser and said "First you crash this wedding, then you hit a female teenage hedgehog, ohh your in for it now.", he charged and did his spin attack and crashed into Bowsers chest, knocking him backwards, he regained his balance, and went to hit Sonic, who already lost focused in Bowser, and went back to caring for Amy, But Knuckles hit his fist away, Mario finally made a move(after being shocked at how fast Amy went to protect Peach), and jumped on Bowsers back and ran towards his head, when he reached it, he started punching him, which made Bowser stagger, then Mario jumped off and went to go help Sonic with Amy, he lifted her up, and looked at Luigi, and said "Get the Princesses to the castle, Wario, Waluigi, you guys go two, we'll handle Bowsers.", then he turned to the gang members "Will you please make sure they're not followed." The leader nodded and he and his gang ran after Luigi, and the Princesses, Mario, still carrying Amy, Told Bowser "Hey, big boy, how about we take this outside, and settle it like Men, err.. Man and Turtle.", and he ran outside, with Sonic, and the remaining members of his team at his heels, he went to a large tree, and placed Amy under it, and asked a Toad to heal her wounds, cause she obviously had a broken arm, Sonic asked "Mario, will she be safe here?", Mario replied "As long as we keep Bowser over there.", They ran to that area, just as Bowser climbed out of the rumble he caused, he looked straight at Mario, and said "Okay, old friend, you wanna fight on your wedding night, with your petty friends. Then let's fight.", he jumped and landed 10 feet from, them, Mario notices Sonic, take a short glance at were Amy was, and he said "Sonic, bro focus, I'm worried about her to, I owe her a debt, and I always pay my debts.", Sonic nodded "Yeah, she saved my life so many times, I owe a huge dept.", Mario said "Let's talk about this later.", Knuckles chimed in "Yeah, cause I don't think Bowsers gonna wait any longer.", Mario and Sonic nodded, and turned back to Bowser, who went to punch Mario, but Mario was to quick and dodged it, but noticed that it was going to hit Tails who was in the middle of asking Sonic there game plan, Mario said "Tails, here's a game plan, MOVE!", and he jerked Tails towards him as Bowsers giant fist crashed right were Tails was standing, Tails said "Thanks, Mario.", Mario replied "No problem.", and they returned to their positions to fight Bowser, who went for a kick, but wasn't expecting all four of them grab it at the same time, they flipped Bowser, who did a backflip and landed on his stomach, and immediately began to get up, Mario kicked him straight in the face, he got up holding his snout, and shook his head, and roared, was pissed now, Knuckles went in for a attack, but Bowser just swatted him aside, he flew and landed a few feet away from, Amy and the Toad, Sonic flinched, Mario told Sonic "Go, both of you make sure your friends are okay, I'll keep in eye on ugly.", Sonic, and Tails nodded, Sonic said "Thanks, and be safe.", Mario nodded and watched as Sonic and Tails ran towards Knuckles, he turned to Bowser who chuckled "You really think you can hold me from hurting them?", and he grabbed a boulder and was about to throw it at Knuckled, Amy, Sonic, and Knuckles were, but Mario Yelled "NO!", and threw a rock, that hit Bowser in the eye, he yelled in pain and threw the rock at Mario instead, who in return, kicked it back at him, with all his force, knocking Bowser backwards, towards the edge of Mushroom falls, Mario charged him, and Jumped in his chest knocked him off, but Mario went with him, Amy yelled from across the field "NO!", and Sonic turned and saw Mario flying through the air unconscious, he ran over at full speed, and cought Mario in midair, they tumbled away from the cliff, and when they stopped Sonic was breathing heavy, cause running as fast as he did tires him, but Mario was still unconscious, but he was breathing, Sonic asked Tails to watch him, while he ran, to get the gang for help, after a few minutes the gang arrived, and helped Mario up, who was still dazed, they also helped Knuckles, and Sonic walked with Amy, Tails trailed behind Sonic, they began walking towards the castle, Mario managed to ask "Where;s Luigi, and the Princesses?", The Leader said "They are fine, they're at the castle right now worried about you all." Mario replied "Thank you, and sorry about your friends, we will get revenge, me, you Sonic and them, all of us, will make sure Bowser pays for the destruction he caused.", the leader nodded "Yes, Mario we will, but right now, you need to save your words for Peach.", Mario replied "Good point, and hey, I never asked you what's your name?", the leader replied "It's David.", after a hour they were back at the castle, Amy, was laying across the couch, with a split tied to her arm, and Knuckles was sitting in the floor, against the couch, Sonic was sitting next to Amy, and Tails was next to Knuckles, Mario let go of David's arm, and began to walk over to where Amy was, when he got there, he gave her a hug, and said "Thank you, thank all of you guys, I couldn't of defeated Bowser without you guys, i would ask you four to stay, and help me, but you've probably got problems, at your own place.", Sonic replied "Mario, egghead's on vacation, and it's pretty boring at home, this is the most excitement we've had all week, plus Bowser seems a lot tougher than Eggman, so were here to help.", Mario looked at David and asked "Are you gonna help me to?", David nodded, Mario said "Great, I really appreciate it.", a few minutes pass, and Mario sitting down, tired, and weak, Peach, walks over to him and said "You know, I think what you guys did out there, was the bravest thing i've ever seen, but I have no clue what happened, so will you please tell me, so I can tell the others?", so Mario informed her of the battle, she said "Mario, sorry for doubting you about the gang members and their leader, they protected me, Luigi, and Daisy from all of Bowser's goons that tried to trap us.", Mario replied "I'm pretty sure that David, and his crew are on our side now, especially after Bowser crushed a lot of his members.", Mario nodded, and said "Peach, do me a favor go and give Amy, a huge hug, cause she saved you a lot of trouble.", Peach nodded "I know, what a brave hedgehogs her and Sonic are.", Mario added "Don't forget about Tails, and Knuckles.", Peach laughed "Yeah, they are something.", and she walked off, Mario watched as she did as he asked, and gave Amy a hug, David walked over, and sat next to Mario, and said "Mario, one of those people Bowser killed was my little sister, that's the reason why I didn't question you, when you asked me to follow them, I really wanted to stay and fight, but I saw the look you had in your eyes, and realized that they mean the world to you, and I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to them cause my team and I didn't go with them.", Mario placed his hand on Davids shoulder "I'm terribly sorry for you loss, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Luigi, and I promise you will have your moment with Bowser, cause I've decided that, well if you want to, you could decide his fate, when we defeat him, cause I don't know if I could.", David said "I understand you knew him, as a friend, and your not sure if you'll make the right decision, i'll make the choice, don't you worry.", Mario replied "Thanks, bro.", David asked "Are you okay? Amy said that you threw your entire body at Bowser, and that's why he fell, you looked seriously hurt when I got you over my shoulder, but here you are, sitting up, looking fine, I thought you'd have a broken bone, but no, you look beat up, but you should look much worse, after the collision you had with Bowser.", Mario replied "Yeah, I don't understand, I mean, it doesn't even hurt anymore, I'm gonna go take a shower, and change clothes.", he got up, and yelled over to Sonic and the crew "There's about six showers upstairs, pick you one, and get in it, cause we're all dirty, and Peach, do you mind helping Amy, with hers?", Peach said "Yeah, I don't mind.", Mario started walking upstairs, when Sonic ran up and walked beside him, he asked "Can we talk?", Mario nodded, Sonic continued "I wanna ask Amy out, but I don't know if she'll say yes, since I put it off for awhile-", Mario stopped him mid-sentence "Sonic, she's crazy about you, during the wedding I noticed that she kept taking glances at you, trust me, she'll say yes, I felt the same way about Peach, when I asked her out 4 years ago, but she said yes, and now we're married….his voice trailed off, wait she never got the chance to say I do, I need to go ask her.", Mario rushed down stairs, and asked "Where's Peach?", Toadsworth said "In the kitchen.", Mario got Lakitu, and dashed inside the kitchen, surprising peach, who asked Mario, I thought you were taking a shower.", Mario replied "I was about to then I realized you never got the chance to say I do.", Peach said "Oh my god, your right, well should we redo it?", Mario said "Yes, that's why I brought Lakitu, they went through the process again, Mario said I do, and Peach said I do. The kissed, and after a long hug Mario stated "Well, I should probably go take that shower now, I probably stink.", Peach said "I think it makes you smell more manlier but, go ahead and take a shower.", Mario went back upstairs, Sonic wa waiting right were Mario left him, Sonic said "How'd it go Mario?", Mario replied "Oh, we redid the wedding ceremony, and now we're officially married.", Sonic said "That's great man, guess I should go ask Amy out before she gets in the shower.", Mario patted him on the back and said "Yeah, go get em tiger, err….hedgehog.", Sonic chuckled "I will.", and he left, Mario hopped in the shower, after about 10 minutes he got out, got dressed, and went downstairs, Amy was sitting in Sonic's lap, and Mario already knew why, David was smoking by the front door, Mario walked up to him, and said "Hey, your welcome to stay here, and rest up, It would be a good idea to keep your gang nearby, in case Bowser plans a surprise attack.", David nodded, Mario walked over to Amy and Sonic, and asked "So how you two doing, and Amy how's your arm?", Amy replied "We're good, and my arm feels a lot better, but Mario, I saw you jump into Bowser, you leaped at least 10 feet and Kicked Bowser in the chest with so much force it sent him, and you flying, and he went off the cliff even though he was a good 7 feet from it, you crashed into him, enough to send him well over 10 feet, and he was 3 times your size, you honestly should be where I am, laying in a bed, with broken bones, except worse.", Mario said "Yeah, I agree, I don't understand why I don't feel any pain.", Sonic said "Mario, maybe your superhuman.", Mario said "How can i be superhuman, I have an Idea, I'll go to a doctor and get his professional opinion.", a few hours pass and Mario, Peach, Sonic, and Amy, was in the doctor's office, the doctor walked in and asked  
Mario, how big was Bowser?", Mario replied "I don't know exactly, maybe around 15 feet tall, and 12 6 feet wide.", The doctor said to Amy "and how far did you say Mario jumped?", Amy answered "About 10 feet.", The doctor asked "How far did you say Mario knocked Bowser back?", Amy replied "Well Bowser was at least 7 feet from the edge of the cliff, and Mario send him far off it.", The doctor said "Hmm, Mario you should not be sitting here, you should be laying here in a coma, cause the force she described should of almost killed you, but yet you are sitting here right in front of me.", Mario gulped "So, do you have any way to explain it?", The doctor said "Well no normal human could of endured that crash as well as you did, so I don't have a logical answer.", Mario replied "Alright thanks Dr. Pibb, hope you have a great day, but I have a overgrown turtle to get rid of.", and with that Mario, Amy, Peach, and Sonic, left and went back to the kingdom, when they arrived Luigi asked "So, Mario, could the doc explain it?", Mario replied "No, bro, but Sonic thinks that I might be superhuman.", Sonic replied " Yeah that's the only way i can explain how he survived that crash.", Daisy said "It wouldn't surprise me if Mario was superhuman, he has done some incredible things lately, for example, the other day, while he was walking me, and Luigi back to the my homeland, and Luigi proposed to me, I instantly jumped at him, to get into Luigi's arms, but I would of fallen in a pile of mud, if Mario didn't catch me, but Luigi was barely hanging on to Mario's shoulder yet Mario managed to catch me, and still hold onto Luigi, while he was standing there, he literally made a full 180, and caught me, and Luigi told me, that he never felt like he was slipping of Mario's shoulder", Amy said "Mario, if you really are superhuman, I know the best way to test it.", Mario said "Okay let's test it.", she said "Alright, Mario turn to your right, the first test is your reflexes, so CATCH!" she threw a ball at Mario's head, and he sid stepped and caught it, Sonic said "Th-That was Amy signature fast ball, I can't even catch that unless I'm prepared.", Mario dropped the ball "I don't know how I caught it, I just felt it coming.", Amy said "That's okay, next test, but I don't think you'll like it.", Mario asked "What is it?", Amy replied "Durability.", Mario asked "Okay what's that?", Amy said "How many hits you can take before passing out.", Mario said "Alright hit me, just get it ove-"WAPOW, she slammed her hammer into his chest, he staggered and said "Ow, that hurt, alright just do i-"SLAM, she did it again, Mario took a step back "God, it feels like your hitting harder each time-"BAM, she did it again, after 1 hour and 35 minutes of being hit constantly, Mario finally fell to his knees, but began to get up almost instantly, Amy said in tears "I can it you again, I wont do it again.", Mario said "But I'm still standing, you said till I pass out." Sonic chimed in "Mario, I can barely withstand one of those hits without vomiting, you took at least 20 hits and you want her to keep going, dude Bowser's losing.", Amy said still in tears "Okay next test, Strength.", Sonic said "Amy do we need to? You watched him kick a 20 foot Bowser of a cliff.", Amy said "Yes Sonic, that could of been luck, we need to know for sure.", Mario asked rubbing his bruised chest "How can we test my strength, it's not like there's training dummies around here." Amy said "Simple, Sonic can build walls made out of different material in about a minute.", Sonic said "On it", and he dashed outside, Mario, Amy, and the rest walked outside, and found five walls made from Wood, Brick, Cement, Tin, Metal, Amy said "Alright Mario, punch the wood with all your might." he walked up o it, and put his fist through it, Amy said "Keep going punch the next one.", Mario punched the Brick wall and his fist went straight through it, and he kept going, after a minute, he'd finished, Amy said "Mario, I think you are superhuman."...


	6. Chapter 6

It was 5 days after Mario accepted that he was superhuman, and after training, he felt ready to fight Bowser, so he began walking towards Bowsers kingdom, After a 7 hour walk he arrived a the gates and yelled "BOWSER, COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!", the gates opened, and Bowser emerged, and asked "Mario, why are you even here, I wasn't expecting guest's and they usually don't make it passed my traps.", Mario said "Oh, you mean those worthless minions that just kill them-self by walking into the Lava, or off a cliff, yeah it wasn't really that hard." Bowser looked pissed, and said "Mario, you wanna fight, well, sorry to disappoint you, but you've come at a bad time, I have a date inside right now, and I don't want the evening to be ruined.", Mario said infuriated "REALLY, YOU CRASHED OUR WEDDING, YOU PRICK", Bowser chuckled "You call that a wedding? I could of done better in my sleep.", Mario was steaming now, he said "Bowser move out of my way.", Bowser said "No, this is my castle.", Mario walked straight up to Bowser, and Punched him in the gut, and said "It's not nice to be rude to guests.", Bowser backed up holding his stomach, Mario walked in, and noticed Bowsers date, she was pretty for a crocodile, she was wearing a nice red dress, with a bow behind her head, she said, holding out her hand "Hi, my name is Sandra.", Mario took her hand and said "Nice to meet you, My name is Mario, and I'm a really old friend of Bowser.", she said "He's talked a lot bout you Mario, I don't think he said anything about being friends, though." Mario said "Oh, my bad, we were friends, then he killed the king, ruined my wedding, and hurt my friends.", she asked "If he did all these mean things, then why are you here.", Mario said "I originally came to fight him, but I see he's got company, and I don't fight in front of a lady, unless it's necessary, So I guess I'll be leaving.", he stopped and said to the lady croc. "Oh, and by the way, you can do way better than this, murdering, and cruel, loser.", and he left, punching Bowser in the gut once again, which made Bowser buckle , Mario was outside and was walking away when he heard the lady croc. say "Hey, can you take me to your castle?, Mario said "Sure", and they began walking back together, she asked him "Do you think I'll be able to find a male croc. there, you know, to date?" Mario replied "Well, there isn't really any crocodiles in the Kingdom, but there is a few in Reptile-land.", Sandra said "Where's that?", Mario replied "It's a few miles North, I'll get a friend of mine to walk you later.", she said "Thank you, Bowser kept telling me, that you were a terrible person, but you seem like a very nice guy.", Mario replied "Thank you, the only reason I fight him, is because he threatens my family and friends.", she said "A man that puts family first, wow, that's really rare.", Mario replied "Guess I am pretty rare,especially since I'm a superhuman, that's how i hurt Bowser the way I did.", Sandra said "No way, your a superhuman? Oh My Gosh, I've heard theories but, I've never met one in person, if I had to choose sides, it would 100% be yours.", Mario said "Thanks, nice to know I can count on a new member on our team.", They arrived at the castle, when Mario walked into the door, Peach jumped into his arms and said crying "They told me you went to go fight Bowser alone, I got worried.", Mario replied "Yeah, I did, but he had a guest over, Sandra, come meet my family.", Sandra walked in and said "Hey, Mario, brought me here to meet you before I left for Reptile-land, to meet a new croc.", Mario asked "Sandra, what did Bowser tell you he was?", She said "A king crocodile.", Mario said "Sandra, he lied to you, he's a overgrown turtle.", she looked surprised "Really, that low down, turtle, lying to me just so I'd date him, well guess I'd better get to Reptile-land.", Mario said "Lakitu, will you please fly with her to make sure she doesn't get lossed.", once Sandra and Lakitu were gone, Mario turned to his friends, Luigi asked "Mario you don't fight Bowser but instead bring back his girlfriend.", Mario said "I punched him in the gut twice, hard.", Luigi replied "Nice, that works, so is Sandra gonna help us?", Mario replied "Luigi, I've got it all figured out, We could really use the help from the croc's that live there, so If she makes it to the top in a day, she will cause those croc's have been waiting for a queen, and once she shows up, she'll will be made queen, and if she's on our side we can count on the croc's for backup.", Daisy chimed in "Great plan Mario, but what if it fails?", Mario answered "Then I'll tell the croc,'s that Sandra's a old croc.", David asked "How will that change there mind?", Mario answered "Cause the croc's queen can only be young, once they get old they ditch her.", Toad said "Real loyal.", Sonic said "Mario, I've got some news for you, but it's kinda private, so could you and Peach, Meet Me and Amy in her room?", Mario said "Yeah, sure.", they went upstairs, Amy was laying in bed with her arm in a cast still, Her eyes lit up "Mario, thank heavens you're alright, Me and Peach were told late, and were worried.", Mario said "Yeah sorry about that, I was afraid you'd try and stop me." Well you were right." Peach chimed in, Mario said "Alright, Sonic what did you and Amy want to tell us?", Sonic said "Oh, it's not what I wanted to say to you guys, it's what I wanted to say to Amy.", Sonic turned towards Amy, and got down on one knee, said "Amy will you marry me.", Amy looked shocked, she said "Yes, Yes I will.", he pulled out a ring, and placed it on Amy's finger, she said "S-Sonic this is a Chaos Emerald, shouldn't be somewhere safe?", Sonic replied "Amy I is safe, it's with you.", they hugged, Mario cleared his throat "Umm, sorry to be a buzzkill but where are you going to have it?", Sonic said "That's where you come in, you two live here, I was thinking that there could be no one better to have pick out wedding spot.", Peach said "I didn't leave the Kingdom much when my….my father was alive.", she started crying into Mario's shoulder, Sonic said "Sorry, I didn-" Mario cut him off "Sonic, it's not your fault, it's Bowsers, I'll tell you later, I don't wanna hurt her feelings anymore than Bowser already did, and Sonic, I'll find you two a place.", Sonic nodded "Peach, I'm sorry you had to bring that up cause of my request.", Peach shook her head "S-Sonic, I don't blame you, I only blame one person, Bowser.", Mario said "It's 9:30, I think we should all get some sleep, Peach, you'll feel better in the morning, all of us will.", and they left, Sonic said "Amy, I feel terrible, I think I just seriously hurt her feelings.", Amy said "Sonic, don't blame yourself, Mario will be in here, to explain what Bowser did in a little bit.", Sonic nodded, and laid beside her, after a few minutes, Mario walked in, and said "Sonic, Amy, what I'm about to tell you only a select few know about, and that is what happened.", Amy, and Sonic nodded, Mario continued "A few years ago, Bowser broke into the Kingdom, and Attempted to Kidnap Peach, but in the process, did something worse to her, he killed her Father, right in front of her, she had to watch as Bowser strangled her father to the point of no return, He probably would of made it worse, if I hadn't showed up when I did, and threw him out of the kingdom.", Sonic said "What a terrible thing to witness. Did you know her father?, Mario replied "I only knew him for 5 years, but He was the bed King this kingdom has ever had, and I don't doubt that she will become the Greatest Princess ever.", Amy said confused "But Mario, if you to are Married, then doesn't that make you king?", Mario replied "No, Amy it does not.", Amy nodded, Mario said "Goodnight you two, and remember your both teens, this Marriage might be a little stressful, and I understand how you two feel, It true love, but that doesn't mean the wedding will go smoothly. Just know, We're all here for you guys, and we'll be supporting you all the way.", he left, and got in the bed with Peach, who said "Mario, thank you for not discussing it with me around, I don't know how I would of reacted if you did.", Mario said "Peach, don't worry, you need some sleep, I've made you worry a lot tonight, and we need our rest, who knows when this war will start.", and they went to sleep. The next morning Mario was woken up, at 4:36am by Peach, who said she heard a crash downstairs, and she wanted him to go check it out, so Mario gets up, and slides on his bedroom shoes, and begins his walk down stairs, When he gets to the bottom, he here's what Peach heard, a loud crash coming from the Kitchen, he heads that way, he reaches the kitchen doorway, and peaks his head in, what he saw was, Luigi fumbling with Pots and Pans, Mario asked "Luigi, what in the hell are you doing up at 5 in the morning?", Luigi jumps and replies "I-I wanted to fix breakfast early, so I could bring it up to Daisy, so she could have breakfast in bed.", Mario said "Wow, so sweet, want any help?", Luigi said looking around "Umm, yeah, could you get the eggs, jelly, and orange juice, out of the fridge please.", Mario nodded "Alright, I'll do this, then I'll go tell Peach that it was just you, being a gentleman, well sort of.", they shared a laugh, Mario, finished up helping Luigi, and went back upstairs to find Peach, but she was nowhere to be seen, Then out of the blue, Mario was tackled by her, she said "Thank god, I got worried, but didn't have the courage to go look.", Mario patted her on the back "It was just Luigi, fixing Daisy breakfast, I'm gonna go and give him a hand with it, cause he's being a gentleman, but no doing so well with the gentle part.", Peach laughed, and said "Alright go help you brother, I'll try to get back to sleep.", Mario noticed he look on her face "Peach, do you wanna help?", her eyes lit up "Yes, I would love to help.", and they went downstairs to join Luigi, after a hour and a half, they were finished with two trays of food, Peach asked "Mario, why is there two trays of food? Are they both for Daisy?",Mario replied "You'll see.", it was already 6"49am, and Daisy's alarm is set to go off at 7:00am, so they had 11 minutes to wait, and they were bored out of their minds, when it finally reached 7:00am, they brought the food to Daisy's room, she was surprised when she saw Luigi, Mario, and Peach walked in "Good-morning.", she said, Peach replied "Good-morning Daisy", Luigi placed the tray of food on her lap and said "Voila, Breakfast in bed.", Daisy said "Thanks Luigi, but how did you know, that I like jelly on my toast?", Luigi said "I honestly didn't.", Peach said "Wait, if that tray's for Daisy then what this tray for?", Mario said "Lay down Peach.", she protested "Why?", Mario said "Please lay down, and you'll understand it a lot better.", she listened to Mario, and got in be next to Peach, Mario set the tray down on her lap, and said "See, isn't that better.", Peach said "Oh, I see, very clever, why didn't I notice it, this tray, has everything I like to eat for breakfast.", Mario said "So, do you like it?", Peach replied "Like it? I love it.", Mario beamed, and kissed her on the forehead, and said to Luigi "Hey, bro let's let these ladies eat in peace.", and he and Luigi left, after a few hours, they were in the gardens, Sonic, and Amy, were sitting on a bench, Amy in Sonic's lap, Luigi, and Daisy were sitting by the fountain, side by side, Mario, and Peach were sitting on the bench beside Amy and Sonic, Mario and Sonic was having a conversation about the wedding, Mario told Sonic "Bro, don't rush this wedding, take us for example, we rushed into the wedding, we suffered casualties.", Sonic replied "Amy, and I want to, Mario, please we've been putting off our relationship, since we were kids, and now, we're engaged.", Mario said holding up his hands in surrender "Alright, Alright, you twisted my arm, we'll hold a secret wedding, and a month.", Sonic said "A month!, But that's so long.", Mario said "Sonic, the reason I said a month, is so we can all, regain our strength, and so our wounds can heal, Amy's arm will heal in about 2 weeks, at most, knuckled arm, and leg, will be healed in at most 4 weeks, Sonic, it's the 31st, you only have 29 more days until the wedding, you can wait that long can't you?", Sonic said "I don't-",he was cut off by Amy who said "Yes, that will be fine Mario(she glared at Sonic), we can wait 29 days.", Mario said "Look, i'm really sorry but I don't know what i'd do if I let you two do the wedding when you want to, and Bowser attacks again, knowing that we would be weak, and distracted, I'm just doing it to protect you guys, your my Friends, and Friends are my Family.", Sonic said "Okay, Mario, I understand, we'll wait 29 days, but here's my one request, you make it a night to remember.", "He will, he's a romantic expert." Peach chimed in "Yeah, he give great advice, and can sort out almost any problem" Daisy added, Mario said "Thanks for the confidence guys, but you know what, I already have a great wedding planned, but it will be a surprise.", they nodded, that's when David walked up "Mario, my crew, just told me they overheard a plan of Bowsers.", Mario said "Planning room, now.", and they ran as fast as they could, when they arrived, they gathered around the table, Mario asked David "Alright David what did they hear.", David replied "Mario, Call me Dave, and they told me that he was planning to invade the kingdom, I guess you pissed him off, when you ruined his date, and Punched him.", Mario said "He deserved it, well, last time he tried this he tricked us, so this time, we'll do the opposite of what he we should.", Peach asked "Well what should we do?". Mario asked "Your gonna let me plan this?", Peach said "I trust your judgement.", Mario nodded "Alright, Bowser expects us to setup defenses, in these areas, so how about this, he has only one way to get his men in right, so let's set up some defense at the front gate, and a few at the back gate, but I know of secret tunnels here, so here's my one request, you all evacuate the Kingdom, a-", Peach cut him off "What, you expect us to just leave the kingdom?', Mario said "Peach, hear me out, I'm superhuman right, well, I might be the only person able fight him right now, cause Amy's hurt, Knuckles is hurt, Luigi still hasn't healed fully, Sonic could stay and fight, but I don't want Amy to worry, and Dave, as long as I know you, and your crew, is with them, then I will feel so much better, look the truth is I care about everyone in this room, and all I want is for you all to be safe, and Peach(who was starting to cry), I promise you, I will meet you at E. Gadds lab, Yes Dave, we know a scientist, but the reason why, is because his place is far enough away, you'll be away from the fight, but with a view of the kingdom.", He turned to Wario, and Waluigi "You two go as well, your family to.", they nodded, Mario asked "Dave, when was this invasion supposed to start?", he said "Bowsers army is on the way as we speak.", Mario said "Then we have no time, follow me.", they walk out of the planning room, and into the main room, Mario walked over to a wall with a bookshelf, and pulled a book down from the shelf, the bookshelf moved to the right, Peach asked "Mario, how did you install this without me knowing?", he replied "You and Daisy shop a lot so I found free time, and did it, okay Go.", Toad asked "What about all of these toads?", Mario said "Go, all of you." Luigi said "Mario, please let me stay.", Mario said "Luigi, go, please, and stay safe.", Luigi nodded, and within 10 minutes everyone was in the tunnel, except Peach, she was standing there crying, Mario went and gave he a hug, and said "Peach, i'll be fine, as long a your safe.", She looked up with puffy eyes, and said "I-I know, it's just...it's just that I don't wanna lose you.", Mario said "Peach, i'm not going anywhere, anytime soon, so please go with Daisy(who was waiting).", she nodded, and started walking with Daisy, into the tunnel, when Mario grabbed her wrist "Don't I get a kiss for good-luck?", she smiled, and said "Comeback alive, and you'll get a thousand kisses.", Mario smiled "Deal.", and he let her arm do, and watched as she, and Daisy disappeared into the tunnel, Mario shut the tunnel, and went upstairs to stand on the balcony and wait for Bowser, and his army. After about 10 minutes he saw him, walking up the desert road, but he look weird, more bigger, but way bigger than he was the other day, Mario jumped of the 3 story Balcony, and slid down the side of the castle, and ran to the gate, opened it, and went to face Bowser, after another minute, they were face to face, but this wasn't Bowser, he looked older, and wiser, Mario asked "Who are you?", the stranger asked "You really don't know who I am?", Mario shook his head, the stranger said "I am Bowsers dad, and I've come to offer peace, I care very deeply about my kingdom, and you threaten it, my son wants to fight you, but that would just make things worse.", Mario replied in shock "You asking for peace? Under normal circumstances, I would say yes, but after what your son did to me, and this kingdom, I dunno.", The king turtle asked "What did my son do exactly?", Mario said "He Killed the king of this kingdom, forced his Daughter to watch, crashed our wedding and killed a lot of people, and harmed my closest friends.", The king turtle said "I apologize for my son's actions, but like I said, I only want peace, I know you probably want revenge, but please, accept my offer of peace, we could be alliances.", Mario pondered that thought and said "You know what, deal, on one condition, I get to have a one vs one with Bowser.", The king turtle thought for a second, and said "Your asking a lot Mario, this is my son were talking about.", Mario said "It's also the son, that killed our king.", The king turtle said "Okay, deal, when do you wanna fight him?", Mario said "Right here and Right now, but let's make this interesting, If I win Bowser gets exiled, but if I lose I get exiled, deal?", The king turtle paused, but said "Deal.", Bowser walked out from behind his dad, and said "Mario, you must really confident that you'll win?", Mario replied "No, I just want you gone, when I kick your fat ass, you'll never be able to bother me, my wife, or my family again.", Bowser chuckled "You're still the pussy, I remember from a few years ago.", and he charged, Mario dodged, and kicked him in the side, Bowser recovered and slapped Mario, sending him flying he crashed into a wall, Mario recovered slowly, Bowser grew to full size, and went to slam his fist onto Mario, and missed by a foot, sending Mario flying again, he landed and rolled out of the way just as Bowsers foot crashed right where he was laying, Mario charged in, dodged Bowsers attacks ran up the side of Bowsers chest, and Kicked him in the face, which sent Bowser flying Mario chuckled "Isn't fun is it.", Mario hasn't been using his superhuman abilities the whole fight, now he is, Bowser recovered really slowly, when he got on one knee, Mario had jumped at him, Bowser tired to punch Mario back, but Mario grabbed him, and slung him, Bowser landed and did two back-flips, and landed on his stomach, Mario walked over to him and asked "So, how's it feel to be slung around, like you did my friends.", Bowser chuckled "Ha, your friends, flew like Frisbee's when I hit them.", this set Mario off, he kicked Bowser and made him do another back-flip, but this time he landed on his back, Bowser was trying to get up, but couldn't, Mario walked over and rolled him over, and said "Alright fights over, I win, now go home, Bowser, and King turtle dude, what's your name?", he answered "My, name is Voltaire.", Mario said "Okay, I beat your, now he's exiled from the Kingdom, and we have an Alliance, oh don't worry, I went easy on your son, i'm surprised you watched us fight, I thought you would of turned around, looked away, or something, but you watched the whole fight, and I wanna apologize for asking this of you, but he's done a lot to me and my family, I just want him gone.", Voltaire said "Mario, I'm sorry to tell you this, but I can't exile my son from, your kingdom, only the current ruler can.", Mario looked pissed, he walked over to Bowser, and picked him up, and threw him at Voltaire, who dodge his incoming son, Mario said "We're not going to have a problem now? Are we?", Voltaire looked at Mario, and said "No Mario, we're not going to have a problem, me, my son, and his army are going to retreat back to our own kingdom, and I can't see an Alliance in the future.", Mario said "Nope.", Mario watched as Voltaire, picked up his son, and walked away, Mario waited they were gone, and decided to go check on Peach and the rest. When he got to E. Gadds he was tackled by Luigi, who said "Mario! Your alive, we watched the fight through E. Gadds telescope, Peach walked in, and ran towards him, Luigi got out of the way, just as Peach jumped onto Mario, wrapping her legs around him, and she Kissed him, after a few minutes they broke apart, and Peach said "You were incredible, there were time when you looked like you lost, but you always got back up.", Mario said "Yeah, I was something wasn't I.", Dave walked in "I have one question, who was that giant turtle?", Mario said "Bowsers dad.", Peach said "Huh, he showed up? But, why was he there?", Mario replied "He wanted peace, and I tried to give it to im, but I wanted to fight Bowser first, and we made a deal, a really, really stupid deal.", Luigi asked "What was it?", Mario answered "I said that, if I loss than I would leave the Kingdom foreve-", Peach cut him off "What, Mario, you are-", Mario cut her off "Peach, I was bluffing, I wasn't gonna leave, but you didn't let me finish I also said that If Bowser lost, than he would be exiled, but when he lost his dad, denied it, so I guess we both add that plan in mind, but the peace wasn't gonna work, cause he lied, but Bowser will be back, not for awhile though-", Sonic chimed in "Especially after the ass-kicking you gave him, bro.", Mario nodded "Yep, but His dad might come back, he said his name was Voltaire.", Toad said "What, Voltaire, no, He died years ago, when his kingdom collapsed, I mean there were rumors of his escaped but I didn't think nothing of it.", Mario said "Right, and we'll discuss that later. Hey, where Wario, and Waluigi?", Peach said "Downstairs, with E. Gadd.", Mario said "Alright, i'll go check on them.", Mario walked downstairs, and into the room, and was immediately blasted back on the stairs by a explosion, he coughed and asked "What the absolute fuck was that?", He slowly got to his feet, E. Gadd rushed over and said "Sorry, Mario, but these two, have been causing havoc down here." Mario looked at the troublemakers, Waluigi was holding a beaker, and had fire in his hair, Wario was sitting there kissing his lucky coin, they both were covered in a black powder, after the explosion, Waluigi said "Wow, that… was… AWESOME, we gotta do it again.", Mario said "Oh no your not." , Waluigi said "Who's gonna stop us?", Mario said "Maybe your superhuman, cousin.", Waluigi said "Good point.", he ran up the stairs with Wario behind him, Mario turned to E. Gadd "Sorry about that, I'll help you clean up.", E. Gadd said "Nah, the robots will clean it up.", Mario said "Robots?, You have have Robots.", E. Gadd said "Yeah, wanna see.", Mario said "I would love to, but I have to figure out what to do about Voltaire.", E. Gadd said "Fair point, he is after all the King of all turtles, and shit like that, so yeah.", Mario left E. Gadds Lab, and went upstairs to meet with his the rest of them, when he got there he noticed everyone was staring out the window, Mario copied, and saw, the kingdom, and explosions, all around it, he also noticed a huge shape floating above the kingdom, he ran to the telescope, which nobody was using, cause of the shock, Mario looked an noticed that Voltaire was the one above the kingdom, and he was riding in a clown car, Mario said under his breath "Son of a bitch.", and he took off running, he glanced back, and immediately wished he didn't, he saw, Peach crying, on Amy's shoulder, who is also crying, and Sonic trying to comfort them, Luigi was running in circles, in panic, with Daisy trying to get him to stop, Mario was halfway at the kingdom, and was running at top speed, he started to climb a tall mountain about 20 feet from the castle wall, when he reached the top he yelled "VOLTAIRE, I'M RIGHT HERE COME AND FIND ME YOU PUSSY." The explosions stopped, and Voltaire glided over the wall, he said "You should have accepted peace Mario.", Mario said with sarcasm "Why, cause your so tough, that you have to attack us when we are not here?", Voltaire look pissed, and said "No, I was looking for you, I thought you were inside the castle, so I was destroying it to find you.", Mario said "How about this, You fight me , but far away from here, Unless your a coward, that's afraid of me.", Voltaire accepted saying "Mario, I'll gladly fight you, but heres my demand for when I win, you become my slave, and so do all your friends.", Mario said "Deal, but if I win, you give your kingdom to Me, and my Wife, and you get banished forever.", Voltaire said "Deal.", Mario said "Swear on jesus's grave.", Voltaire said "I swear on Jesus's grave", and Voltaire gave Mario, a smaller clown car, and they took off, flying Pass E. Gadds secret lab, Mario dared not look, cause if he losses this battle, than all of his friends become slaves, they finally stopped, they were in a open field, Mario got out of the clown car, and Faced where his opponent was, they fight started with Voltaire throwing the large clown car at Mario, but he missed by 6 inches, Mario charged Voltaire, and jumped, aiming to hit him, in the face, but Voltaire was to wise for that, he swatted Mario aside, sending him flying, Voltaire chuckled "Are you going easy on me.", Mario got up, and said "Maybe, I wouldn't want to hurt an elderly turtle, well and overgrown, and overfat elderly turtle, but still elderly.", Voltaire was pissed, and went to kick Mario, but Mario dodged and went under his leg, getting behind the fat turtle, Mario grabbed his shell, and lifted up, flipping Voltaire, who barrel rolled a few times, and landed on his stomach, and immediately started to get back up, but Mario, ran over, and drop-kicked him in the chest, sending Voltaire flying once again, but this time, he landed on his feet, and grabbed a rock, and threw it at Mario, who was looking in the direction of E. Gadds Lab, the rock hit Mario straight in the chest snapping him out of his trance, and also knocking him on his ass, before he could react BAM, another rock, then BANG, Mario was hit by 10 rocks one after another, Mario was laying there under a pile of rocks, the size of cars, but he was alive, which was impossible, but then again, he was superhuman, he heard laughter, and Voltaire said "Well, I accidentally killed him, well I guess his friends, will make great slav-" BAM, Mario exploded out from under the rocks, Voltaire stared in shock, as Marios many, many cuts, began to heal, right before his eyes, Mario chuckled "I was going easy on you.", and he punched Voltaire in the gut, which sent him flying off a cliff that was a good 20 feet away, but Voltaire caught the edge just in time, and pulled himself up, when he got to his feet, he charged Mario, who side step, and flipped the Extra overgrown turtle on his back, Mario thought he won, cause Voltaire was on his back, but he wasn't struggling, he placed one hand on the ground, and pushed up, flipping himself off his back, Mario stood in awe, as Voltaire, got to his feet, after being knocked into his shell, he saw Mario's expression "You're not gonna beat me that easily, come on, try harder.", Mario said "I give you credit for being able to do that, I obviously underestimated you.", Voltaire went for another punch, Mario dodged his punch, and the fight continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Mario was dodging Voltaire's attacks, cause he was tired after punching Voltaire with so much force, Mario needed time to regain his strength, So he stalled, but everytime he dodged he got tired, Then out of the blue Mario heard, what sounded like a cry, he turned, which gave Voltaire time to land a direct hit, sending Mario flying, he crashed into the side of a hill, and was to weak to get up, or even move, Voltaire went in for the kill, but was stopped by a pike, which planted itself into his foot, he yelled in pain and asked "Who the hell threw this?", a stranger said "Me.", Mario recognised that voice, he choked out "Sandra, is that you?", She said "Yes, Mario, I'm getting fed up with turtles causing trouble.", then a army of crocodiles, emerged over the hill, Sandra yelled "ATTACK!", and the army charged, Mario yelled with all his strength "NO!", he was standing now, covered in blood, and wounds, which were already starting to heal "He will kill all of you, plus this is personal, but thank you for saving me. Now Voltaire let's get back to our 1v1.", Sandra mumbled to herself "Voltaire?". Then she yelled to a section of her army that was getting impatient "RETREAT, THIS IS NOT OUR FIGHT!", and the army backed off, and stood behind her, Mario turned back to Voltaire, Mario, felt his strength return, Sandras distraction gave him enough time to recover, the fight continued when Voltaire threw the first punch, Mario grabbed his fist, and swung Voltaire around but didn't let go, he kept on spinning, he spun Voltaire around 10 times, while Sandra watched in awe, after 3 more spins bringing the total up to 13, he let go, sending Voltaire flying, and spinning in the air, when he landed, he was in his shell, spinning fast, after he slowed down, Mario walked up, and stopped him, he whispered in his ear "Voltaire, you might wanna hide in your shell, cause you lose.", Voltaire said "Never.", Mario said "Your choice.", and he spun Voltaire again, and kicked him, send him sliding off the cliff, and into the abyss of no return, Mario turned to Sandra "Thanks for your help, your distraction, gave me enough time to recover.", she said "Oh, no problem.", Mario said 'Let's go home, Peach, and the rest will be worried.", they started walking back, Toad was looking out to where Mario and Voltaire vanished to, and saw the army coming, but didn't see Mario cause it was so far away, he said "Guys, there is a army heading this way.", Peach said "Wait till they get close and we'll ambush them.", Daisy looked through the telescope, and studied the army, she noticed Mario and said "Wait, it's Mario, coming back with an army of crocodiles, and... and Sandra's there two.", Peach said "Thank god.", and she ran out to meet them, after a few minutes, she'd caught up to Mario, and the army, she jumped into Mario's arms, crying "We got worried, when we saw that army, we… we thought you lossed.", Mario said "I almost lost, but Sandra, and her army came just in time, and distracted Voltaire long enough for me to recover my strength, she saved my life.", Peach looked at Sandra who smiled and said "Hey, least I could do, after all he warned me about Bowser, and probably saved me from a terrible life with him.", Mario and Peach Kiss and after a few seconds withdrew, Mario continued walking followed by the army, when they got to the lab, Mario put Peach down, just as Luigi said "Mario!", and gave him a hug, Sonic said "Knew you could do it bro, your the man.", Mario replied "Your the Hedgehog.", and they high fived, Mario gave Amy, and Daisy hugs, and fist bumped Toad, then he turned to Sandra "Hey, Sandra, how about this, you and your army, comes and loves here, in the castle, we have a extra really big room, that you could turn into a place for your army, cause we need a army of your size, to back us up, and it would be extremely helpful, if you all lived here.", Sandra replied "That sounds wonderful, I would be delighted.", they showed them the room, and Mario said "If you need any materials, just ask the Toads, they'll help you find useful items.", after a few hours Sandra walked out of the room and said "The rooms finished, I think we'll like it here.", Peach replied "We hope you do.", she turned to Mario "We need a plan, you know, for Bowser.", Mario nodded, and they said goodbye to Sandra, and went to the planning room, when they reached it, Mario said "Alright, today i've seen some incredible things, but the most incredible thing was when Voltaire got knocked onto his back, and got up, I never thought that I would see a turtle that size, get off his shell like that, he must of been a really smart turtle to know how to do that.", Peach said "Wait, you mean he got of his back, you had Voltaire on his shell?", Mario said "Yes, why do you sound so surprised?", Peach replied "It's… It's just that nobody, and I mean nobody has been able to do that, Every warrior that tried to defeat him, stated that they never could get him off his feet.", one of Sandras crocodiles walked in and said "Mario had that dude in the air so many times, I thought I was watching a tennis ball game.", Mario chuckled "Ha, I did kinda bounce him around a few times, but I have a strange feeling that he didn't die, so we need a plan, to combat Bowser, and a plan for Voltaire if he survived.", Peach nodded "Good idea, we don't want any surprises anymore.", there was a knock at the door, Toadsworth said "I'll get it.", Mario said "No, I'll get it.", Toadsworth just shrugged, and went back to his business, Mario went to the door, and said "Who is it?", no answer, Mario opened the door, and looked around, but saw no one, the he looked down, and almost jumped back, Bowser jr. was standing there, Mario asked "What are you doing here without your dad?", Bowser jr. said "Dad's hurt, and grandpa's hurt really bad, and I came to get revenge.", Mario said "Hmm, cute, you've still got a lot to learn kid, please go back home to your dad, and papa, I don't harm kids, I will if it's necessary but till then, scurry along.", He spun Bowser jr. around, and pushed him forward, and shut the door, He went back to the planning room, Peach asked while staring at the map "Who was it.", Mario said "Bowser jr., he said that Bowser's hurt, and that Voltaire was severely hurt.", Peach immediately looked at Mario "Voltaire survived, and Bowser jr. said so.", Mario said "Yes, but he's still a kid, and he's trying to follow his father's footsteps, which is a bad thing, he even told me he came to get revenge.", Sonic walked in "Alright, I know your all talking about something important, but, we need sleep, especially you Mario.", Mario said "Not right now, and i'm not tired.", Sonic said "Mario, we've known each other since we were kids, I can tell your tired, and you need sleep.", Mario just nodded "Alright Sonic you got me, Peach let's go to bed, and we'll plan the rest of this out tomorrow.", Peach nodded, and they went upstairs, Mario laid down, with Peach curled up beside him, and his arm wrapped around her, as soon as he closed his eyes, he was asleep. The next Morning he was woken up by Peach, who was already dressed, and looked beautiful, she was wearing her what she normally wore these days, a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, and a blue baseball cap, she had a her hair in a ponytail going through the back of the cap, she didn't have a lot of makeup on, but she didn't need makeup to look beautiful, she told Mario "Hey, it's 10:00 am.", Mario said "10:00am? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?", Peach said "I thought i'd let you sleep in, you went through a lot last night, and I don't you endangering your health by pushing yourself as hard as you've been-", she stopped noticing Mario smile "Peach, I love you.", and he pulled her in for a hug, after a few minutes they broke apart, Peach went to kiss Mario on the cheek, but Mario turned and caught he in a full kiss, they were there for another 30 seconds, they broke apart once again, Peach said "Get dressed mr. macho, we need a plan.", Mario nodded, after she left, he got dressed, and went to the planning room, he noticed Sonic, and Amy were more happier than they were yesterday, he asked "What are you two love birds so excited about this morning?", Sonic said "Well... Guess.", Mario said "Oh.. Oh, I understand." Sonic nodded "Fill you in later bro.", Peach said "Anyway, off that topic, we have a serious problem, Voltaire survived, and will be more pissed than he was.", Dave said "What, all the crocodiles here said that he fell into the pit of abyss, nobody has ever returned from there.", Mario said "Dave, I knocked him off, I didn't see him fall down, I about knocked him off once before during that fight, and he caught the edge, so there's a chance he could of survived by doing the same thing.", Amy said "You can fight him again, can't you?", Mario said "Amy, I don't honestly know, but if I have to I will, even if I die in the process.", Knuckles chimed in "Sorry to interrupt the very happy conversation but, I'm hungry", Sonic laughed "Good idea, I'll order some food.", Dave said "How about some chicken?", Mario said "Good idea, call Mayflower.", Peach drooled "I love their chicken." Luigi added "I want shrimp.", after a few minutes of discussion Sonic called Mayflower, and ordered the party pack, and told Mario "They don't deliver, I would go get it, but I don't have a driver's license.", Mario said "i'll go get, Sonic ou wanna come?", Sonic's eyes lit up "Yes!", and he, and Mario went to the car, Mario unlocked the doors, and they both got in, Mario started the car up, and began driving, after a few minutes he turned to Sonic and said "So,about last night, what did you and Amy do?", Sonic said "I thought you guessed already.", Mario said "I did but I want to know if I'm correct, Sonic your 15, going on 16, and Amy's 12, going on 13." Sonic said "So, Mario we're hedgehogs, our ages have different meanings, My mom was 14 when she had me.", Mario said "Fair point, so did you two actually do it?", Sonic said "If you Mean sex, then yes, we had sex, is that a bad thing?", Mario said "No, No it's natural, I just thought that you guys would've waited till after the wedding, but I understand how you two feel, and I wont judge, it's your life, live it how you want to.", Sonic said "Thanks Mario, so what about you and Peach, have you two had sex yet?", Mario replied "No, we haven't found the chance to." Sonic said "The reason for that is because of this war, isn't it?", Mario replied sadly "Yeah.", Sonic asked "What about before the war?", Mario answered " Before the war, she was always surrounded by people, and I was also a huge pussy back then, and never went for it, Plus we didn't start dating until a month before the war started, we flirted but never dated, it wasn't until I got the Balls to ask her out, well she was going to take a vacation, and I asked if I could go, it was on the trip when I asked her out.", Sonic said "Mario, you should go for it, when we get back, and after we eat.", Mario nodded "Alright, it might be good for our relationship.", Sonic said "It was for Amy and mines, so I don't see why it would be different for you two.", they reached Mayflowers parking lot, Mario got out and asked "You coming?", Sonic nodded and got out, they began there walk to the door, when they got inside, Mario said "Party pack for the princess.", The man behind the counter asked "The princess ordered our food?", Mario nodded saying "Yes, she has been for a few years now.", the man behind the counter looked excited and said "Which princess?", Mario replied "Princess Peach, of the Mushroom kingdom.", the man said "Wait this whole time our orders for Peach were from the princess of the mushroom kingdom, I though she went by Toadstool?", Mario shook his head "No, that's her last name, she goes by Peach.", the man asked "How do you know the Princess?", Mario said "Oh, I'm her husband.", the man said "Really, so you mean I'm talking to royalty?", Mario said "I guess, I'm not considered a king, but yeah, I guess I am royalty.", Sonic said "I'm surprised you didn't know that Mario's superhuman.", the man asked "What your superhuman?", Mario said "Yeah, but can't tell you about it, cause we need to get this food back to our friends at the kingdom.", The man nodded "Alright, hey wait, aren't you Sonic the hedgehog?", Sonic nodded "Yeah, well see you later.", and he and Mario left, and headed for the car. After a long drive home, they walked in set the food down, after about a hour and a half, everybody was finished eating, and tired, Mario and Peach went into the bedroom, and sat on the bed, Mario placed his hand on Peaches knee, and said "Peach, I love you.", Peach said "I love you too, but this war is stressing me out.", Mario said "Hold up.", he positioned himself behind her, and started massaging her shoulders, he asked her "Feel better?", she nodded "Thanks you Mario, I really needed this.", Mario continued to massage her shoulders, after a few minutes he stopped, Peach said "Mario that was fantastic, I feel a lot more relaxed.", Mario replied "No problem, my mom used to get me to massage her when she had her wreck, and I guess I got good at it.", Peach said "I'll be back I need to get my nightgown on, this dress is tight.", she got up to leave, Mario grabbed her arm "Or we could just take it off.", Peach thought about this, and said "Good point." and she started taking the dress off, When she'd finished she was in a bra, panties, and her crown, she climbed into the bed next to Mario, who was in his plumber boxers. The next morning Mario was asleep with Peach tucked under his arms, he woke up, and started rubbing Peach's naked thighs, which woke her up, and said "Last night was amazing.", Mario nodded, he slid out of bed, and pulled his boxers back on, Peach put back on her bra, and panties, Mario put his overalls on without the shirt, cause he was looking at Peach, who was looking at him, after a few minutes they finished getting dressed, Mario was wearing his normal clothes, but Peach just had on her night gown, since it was still early, they headed downstairs, they went and sat on the couch next to Sonic and Amy, Mario looked at Sonic, and Nodded, who returned with a nod, Toadsworth walked in, and noticed that Peach was in a nightgown sitting in Mario's lap, with her head on his shoulders, and how Mario had his right hand on her thigh, and his left hand on waist, even though they were Married this bothered Toadsworth, who stated "Mario, Peach, how is that position comfortable?", Peach unlike last time, did not make a move to get up, but instead got more comfortable saying "It's very comfortable, you should try it sometime.", Sonic said "Dang shots fired.", Toadsworth glared at him, then he looked at Peach "So you like sitting like that huh? Well that's the same way your father and your mother sat, before they divorced.", Peach stared at him, and started to sob, she dug her face into Mario's chest, who looked at Toadsworth and said "Too far, Way too far.", Toadsworth's expression did not change, he wasn't satisfied with what he said, but he said it to get on her nerves. Sonic said "Dude, that's incredibly rude, just because your an old man without feelings, that doesn't mean you can hurt other people's feelings." Mario said "Toadsworth, leave the room please, I wanna asshole free morning.", Toadsworth was so mad he let another terrible thing slip "You want me to leave like her mother left her.", Peach sobbed more, Dave stood up "Enough I have had it with you.", he walked towards Toadsworth with his fist balled, Mario said "Dave, he's not worth it." Toadsworth said feeling brave "Like your dad Mario, how he wasn't worth it, so your mom divorced him.", Peach said in tears "Just punch him already.", Dave said "My pleasure.", and he punched Toadsworth in the face knocking him out, Mario said "You didn't have to hit him that hard.", Dave said "Little punk deserved it.", Peach was still crying, Mario said "I'm sorry Peach, I don't know what got into him.", Peach said "He was jealous of you.", Mario asked "Me, why?", Peach started to replied but Amy interrupted her "Mario, he's jealous because he took care of Peach, when her father couldn't.", Peach nodded, after a few minutes slowly stopped crying, when she stopped, Peach said "Thank you, all for standing up for me, and making me feel better.", Mario said "anything for you.", Sonic and Amy agreed with Mario, Dave said "Alright, about Voltaire, and Bowser, what are we gonna do to stop them?", Mario said I have a plan, that is if Peach doesn't mind me saying it.", Peach said without hesitation "No, I don't mind, go ahead.", Mario nodded "Alright, Dave, I need you to send your stealthiest men to spy on Bowser, and Voltaire, then I need Sandra's Army on guard every hour of the day, they'll take shifts in good vantage points, when we find out info on Bowser, well it depends on what he plans to do, but we have to be ready for anything he tries.", After a hour of discussing different plans, Mario had 7 backup plans, and 3 main plans, that everyone in the room knew, his plans listed from plan A-Plan J, they were ready for almost anything, But out of nowhere an explosion hits the side of the castle, Kemek flies in, and went to grab Peach, and succeeded, Pulling her off Mario's lap, he jumped and caught the broom, and was hanging on, Kemek started flying around at incredible speeds, any normal human would of fell off by now, but Mario wasn't a normal human, so he didn't fall off, but his grip was loosening quickly, he managed to place his foot on a wall, and when he did he kicked off it sending Kamek, him, and Peach tumbling down, he grabbed Peach's arm, and tucked her in closely, they hit the ground, Peach slowly looked at Mario, who was laying there breathing heavily, he looked into her eyes, and said "I'll never let you go.", She nodded, and passed out on top of him, sonic and the rest ran over to help them up, Kamek got up, and started for the door, But 10 of Sandra's soldiers blocked it, 5 facing outside, and 5 facing inside, Dave grabbed him, and said "What are we going to do with this creep, and who is he anyway?", Mario said still carrying Peach "Kamek, another one of my frienemies, Bowser's most trusted friend.", Sonic said "Got a cage?", Daisy said "Yeah, hold up.", She left the room and went into the basement alone, when she returned she was holding a bird cage "I hope this will do.", Mario said "It's suits him well.", they put Kamek inside the cage, and elevated it 10 feet in the air, Amy took Kamek's wand, and said "Guess you won't be needing this anymore.", she snapped it over her knee "Oops, well you can always buy another wand.", Kamek said "You may break my wand, but you still won't be able to keep me here.", Mario said "Watch me.", and he set Peach down on the couch, he turned to Sandra's guards "Anyone else outside?", one of them replied "Yeah, but they backed off.", Mario said "Good, now about this whole.", he looked at Waluigi who said "Aw come on this is the second time this week.", Dave said "Yeah sorry about that.", Mario said "I'll pay you double this time.", Waluigi said "Deal, I'll start right away.", and he went to work fixing the hole. Some time passed, and nothing very exciting happened, Mario said "Why is it boring around here?", Sonic said "Wanna hook up my ps4, and play some fortnite together?", Mario said "Yeah, i'll go grab my Ps4 and we can play in the same room.", Amy said "What about us?", Sonic said "We'll take turns, me and Mario play a round of Duo's, than we pass it to you two, after you finish you pass it on, Deal?", Peach said "Deal.", After a long time of wins, loses(mostly loses), Mario got a phone call from Toad, who said "I was just spying on Bowser, and he found out you captured Kamek, he was Pissed, He's sending a huge army to attack you guys, so be prepared.", Mario said "Thanks Toad, stay safe.", after another hour of waiting Mario was facing the front entrance, he noticed Bowser's army, The hammer bros were leading, with bob-omb bags, they were being followed by some of Lakitus species, then it was a line of red-shell turtles, followed by green-shell turtles, with Gomba's behind them, and so on, Mario said "He calls that a huge army, the only threat I see there is the two hammer bro's.", Sonic laughed "Yeah, I see your point.", Amy said "Remember Bowser's weak, he can't afford to send his best troops.", Mario looked at her in surprise "Bowser has good troops?", this made her laugh "I think he does.", after a few laughs from the three, Mario said "Amy, go inside with Peach, and Daisy, I feel better knowing you are with them, and tell Luigi to get out here.", Amy nodded "Sonic come on, lets go tell Luigi.", Mario said "I was thinking of having Sonic watch my back.", Amy said "Really, well, Sonic have fun.", Mario said "You totally wanna help fight don't you? Well, I do owe you for saving Peach. Okay, go get Luigi, and meet us at the front gate.", She hugged Mario "Thank you!", and she dashed inside, Mario said to Sonic "Let's get down there.", Sonic asked "How, we're on the fourth story balcony, how do we get down without taking forever?", Mario said "Get on my back, and watch.", Sonic got on Mario's back, who climbed onto the balcony railing, where the army could see them plain as day, Mario noticed them looking at him, he put one foot out and fell, Sonic screamed the whole way down until they landed in a haystack where they kept the horses, Sonic said "Oh, never do that again.", Mario chuckled "Deal, now let's go meet that army, he and Sonic stood watching an army, who were staring at the two enemies, that they'd just watch fall from a building, Amy, Luigi, Knuckles, and Tails arrived, Mario said "Knuckles are you sure, your leg might not be fully healed yet.", Knuckles replied "Doesn't matter, it's been over a week since it was injured.", Sonic said "Has it really been that long", Amy said you know what that, means, it's the 14th, and we haven't even gotten any gifts yet." she looked at Mario and Sonic who said in unity "What?", Amy rolled her eyes "You'll remember later.", Sonic said "Oh, that's right it's the day of lo-" he couldn't finish his sentence cause the army yelled "CHARGE!", Mario caught one of the Hammers that the hammer bro's threw, and tossed it at them, hitting them both, and knocked them both out, Luigi tied them up, Mario continued to use their hammer's against the other enemies, he kicked a Koopa Troopa, and knocked out a group of goombas, Amy was smashing Goombas, and Koopa Troopas, left, right, and center with her Giant Hammer, Sonic was running through enemies like they wasn't there, Knuckles was dug under the ground, and whenever a enemie disappeared into the Earth, you knew why, Luigi was sitting on top of the hammer bro's who were already trying to escape, after about 5 minutes Mario kicked the last Koopa Troopa back towards Bowser's kingdom, Mario turned around to check on his friends, Sonic was okay, Knuckles was rubbing his ankle, Luigi was still holding down the Hammer bro's, but Amy was nowhere to be seen, Sonic noticed this to, and said "Where could she have gone, she was just now beside?", Mario shook his head "I don't know, let's search around.", they began looking, after a few minutes Knuckles said "I've found Something!", Mario asked "What is it?", and he ran over to Knuckles, with Sonic at his heels, Knuckles answered "A piece of paper.", He handed it to Mario, who began to read " _Dear plumber, I have took your friend, and in order to get her back you have to give yourself up willingly, If you don't then she dies."_ , and it was signed "Mr. Surprise", Mario looked at Sonic "I...I'm sorry, It's my fault, I let her come outside, I let her fight with us, and now she's been kidnapped.", Sonic placed his hand on Mario's shoulder, and said "Bro, you didn't know this was gonna happen, I don't blame you.", Mario said "I'll go right now, and turn myself in, I owe her a huge dept, well now it's time to repay it.", Sonic said "Mario don't, just go save her, and bring her back, I have fate in you dude, I'll stay her with the rest, and figure out what we could do about those two.", he pointed towards the hammer bros, Mario nodded "I promise that I'll save her, even if it costs me my life.", and he began his journey, Sonic went back to the rest to inform them of the bad news. Mario crossed the desert, with difficulty, then he went over a snowy mountain, he got to a place full of water, and barely any sand, he had to swim across it, after that he found himself in a thick jungle, later a rocky, and steep cliff, after that he was in a land of fog, finally he reached his destination, a huge volcanic field, with lava, fire, and a tower at the very end, but the tower looked weird, that's when he noticed that it wasn't a tower at all, but a volcano, he said "How the hell am I supposed to reach that?", he started walking again, and found a edge, with lava at the bottom, he said "Now what the fuck is this? How the hell do I get across thi-", he was interrupted by a large roar, that sounded terrifying, Mario jumped and turned around and was face to face with a t rex, except it had no skin, It was nothing but bone, Mario didn't move, hoping that the rumors about them seeing by movement were true, after a few minutes the T-rex moved pass Mario, and aimlessly walked into the Lava, Mario said "Well, that was... interesting, what a stupid T-rex.", Just as he said it, the Rex appeared on the other side of the Lava, Mario stood with his mouth open, and said in astonishment "Wow, lucky son of a bitch.", and he kicked a rock into the Lava pit, the Rex noticed it, and looked over at where Mario was standing, and roared, Mario complain "Oh come on, don't I ever get a break.", and he took off running with the Rex slowly gaining on him, Mario ducked behind a pile of rocks, the T-rex bounded passed him, Mario sighed "Dinosaurs, of course there would be Dinosaurs.", a voice nearby said "Is the one you're looking for even worth it?", Mario turned and saw and old man, chained to a wall, Mario said "Yes, who are you, and how'd you know I was looking for someone?", the old man said "Well, I forget my name, but I know why your here cause no one comes here unless there looking for something or someone.", Mario asked "Why are you here then, and how do I get across that river?", the old man said "Well, a while back I was your age, and I came here to look for my wife, that the owner of this place captured, in fact, I sat right where you are sitting, when I hid from the Carno, that was chasing me.", Mario asked "Okay, that explains how you got here, but I need to know how I get across there without ending up like you.", the old man replied "Well, there is a bridge but it's guarded by statues of Goblins, who shoot fire at you.", Mario said "Where is it.", the old man said "My young adventurer it's suicide.", Mario replied "So be it, now where is it.", the old man answered "That way.", Mario looked where he was pointing and saw the Bridge, it was within walking distance, along the edge of the river of lava, Mario said "Thanks, i'll free you when I come back through.", the old man asked "You mean if you come back though.", Mario shook his head "No I mean when I come back through.", the old man nodded, and Mario left him, and went to the bridge, when he reached it, he looked at his competition, it was two goblin statues at the end of the bridge, facing the other side, so you couldn't get across, without being seen, Mario had a idea, they can see you on the bridge, but what about under it, he descended under the bridge, and placed his hands onto the wood, and started climbing across, when he reached the other side, he got onto the side of the cliff, he started climbing up, when he reached the top he looked at the goblin statues, and said "Now how the hell do I cut you two off?", he searched around for awhile, and found a button, without a label, he said "I hope this works.", and he pressed it, and turned to look at the goblin statues, but nothing happened, Mario sighed, and continued searching, a hour passed, and he said "I don't got time for this.", He walked over to the statutes and kicked one, the statues didn't budge, Mario cursed over his sore foot after he kicked the statue. He decided that he should push them off, he went to push them, put found that they were not light, so he said "You two need to lay off the Krispy Kreme donuts.", and he went to the castle gates, he heard someone nearby, and turned just in time to deflect a sword, with his wrench, he identified his attacker, and asked "Link, what are you doing here?", Link replied "I could ask you the same question Mario.", Mario informed him "I'm here to save a friend of mine, what about you?", Link said sheathing his sword "I'm here to save Zelda.", Mario said "Who kidnapped her this time, was it Ganon?", Link shook his head "Surprisingly, he's on a trip to discover more dimensions.", Mario said "Well, it's not Bowser, he's weak back at his castle, after our last battle together.", Link asked "Well, who could it be?", Mario said "One way to find out.", and he began walking toward to doors, he noticed a image of a guy, with a long mustache, and goggles, Mario recognized him immediately, he said "Robotnik, that low down, scientist, must have faked his vacation, so he could kidnap Zelda, and I guess he didn't expect us to invite Sonic and them here, to help against Bowser-", Link interrupted him "Hold up, who's Robotnik?", Mario said "You know Eggman?", Link said "I mean yeah, but I thought he was a lame old scientist.", Mario said "He used to be, he got even more better with machine's, well a good as he could get.", Link said "So who are you here to save?", Mario said "Amy.", Link asked "Why, shouldn't Sonic be here, you know, to help?", Mario said "I told him to stay, cause I owe Amy my life.", Link asked "How?", Mario said "Well, a while back when Bowser crashed our wedding, towards the end of the fight I did something really stupid, and lunged at him, knocking him off the cliff, and I would of went to, but Amy saw me, and let out a scream, showing Sonic, who caught me in mid-air, so basically, If she didn't tell Sonic about me flying towards the edge, I might be dead right now, at the bottom of the river.", Link nodded "I have one question though, why wasnt me and Zelda invited to the Wedding?", Mario said "We didn't know how to reach you guys, we tried but Lakitu came back and said that he'd almost go lost, hey where's Navi?", Link said "Oh, right here.", Navi appeared above links shoulder, Mario said "Hello Navi, you look pretty today.", Navi giggled, and disappeared again, Link said "She's amazing, I'd be lost without here guiding skills.", Mario nodded, and looked back at the door and said "Now how do we get inside?", Link said "I dunno, maybe Parkour.", Mario said "Good Idea.", Mario went over to a wall, got down on one knee, facing Link, who asked "What are you doing?", Mario said "Link your skinnier than me, and there's a crevice up there, my plan is to lift you up there, and you open the doors.", Link nodded "Good plan.", he placed his foot in Mario's hands, Mario pushed upwards, sending Link into the crevice without a problem, after a few minutes the door's opened, and Link was standing there, he said "Alright, let's go.", Mario said "I'll lead.", Link said "Why can't I lead?", Mario said "Link you are an expert swordsman, and I prefer to have you watch my back, incase I get surprised, by enemies, you could surprise them with that sword.", Link nodded, and they went into the building, after a few fights with guards, they reached the top of the place, Eggman's emblem was branded on the door, Mario said "Link how old are you exactly?', Link replied "I'm seventeen, Mario.", Mario replied surprised "seventeen, last time we meet you were fourteen, jesus I'm getting old, anyway, stay behind me, It's bad enough I've already put a thirteen year old hedgehog in trouble, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt.", Link said "Wait, what do you mean?", Mario answered "Don't judge immediately, Amy, wanted to help fight, and I let her, she fought really well, but she got kidnapped, and it's all because I let her fight.", Link said "Why are you blaming yourself, Eggman made the decision to kidnapped her, so you did nothing wrong, all you did was shine a little light on a young girl's dreams, no harm in that.", Mario replied "Thanks Link, you know, we should hang out more often.", Link said "We really should, and Mario i'll stick behind you when we enter this room.", Mario said "Link, something you should know that I didn't find out about till recently, and it's the main reason why i've been in front, I'm superhuman, and the best way I could protect you was to shield you with my body, cause I don't dies easily, but you will, plus Zelda needs you.", Link nodded "Alright, Let's go save the girl's.", Mario said "Link, you might wanna take a step back.", Link asked "Wh-" BAM, Mario kicked the door down, startling Link and Everybody in the room, Eggman fell from the ladder he was on "Mario, where... where did you come from?", Mario answered "Hell, wanna visit, oh wait you don't have a choice.", Link walked in and stood beside Mario Zelda said "Link you came.", Amy said "Mario! Where's Sonic?", Mario answered her "I wanted him to stay at home, cause I didn't know how he'd react.", Amy nodded "Well can you please get us out of these cages, there kinda crapped.", Mario said no problem right after we kick Eggheads ass.", Eggman said "Oh, I don't fight, i use robot's.", Mario said great a coward.", Link said "I hate cowards.", Eggman said "Stay where you are, I'll call my robot's.", Mario said "Egghead this isn't you dimension, there's more dangerous things here than you.", he walked right up to Eggman, and faked a punch, Eggman flinched, Mario said "Knew you were a coward, oh and btw, I'm not a kid that you can just bully around, I mean look at you, you've got two females in cages, one is thirteen, and the other is seventeen, man you need to get your priorities straight.", Link said "Can we just fight this dude already?", Mario whispered in Links ear "Link, this fight is way to easy, so if you want you can fight him in a fist fight while I break the girls out of their cages?", Link nodded "Sounds like a good time.", Link charged Eggman, and Punched him, Eggman tried to punch Link, but he was to agile, Mario broke Amy out first, since she was closer, than he broke out Zelda, who's cage was a little to high for comfort, in factm Mario had to throw the key up to her, in hope's she catches it, she did of course, Mario yelled "Zelda jump. It's not as high as it looks, your only about 15 feet in the air, I'll catch you.", Zelda said "I... I don't know if I could do it.", Mario said "Hold on stay right there.", he ran over to Link "Hey bro, let Amy have a turn, she's done this plenty of times, and you've got a scared princess to coax down.", Link nodded, he and Mario, left Amy to get her revenge on Eggman, while they went to get Zelda down, Link said "Zelda, come on jump, me and Mario will catch you.", Zelda said "Promise?, cause I really don't feel like dying today.", Link said "I promise.", Zelda nodded, and jumped, Mario caught her, and set her down, he said "See, wasn't that fun?", Zelda pushed him "No, it was terrifying.", Mario said "Sorry, I was just joking.", Zelda turned to Link "You didn't catch me, you Promised you would.", Link said "Zelda, I promised that one of us would catch you, when you jumped, you were in a better position for Mario to catch you, I kept my promise Zelda, one of us caught you, and your save.", Mario looked back over there at Amy, and said "Amy, Amy, the guys had enough.", Eggman was laying there in a fetal position after being beat up by Amy, Link said "Hey Mario, can Zelda and I stay at you place for the night, she wants to see Peach.", Mario said "Yeah, it's been awhile since you two talked hasn't it, come on everybody, let's get out of here.", they got outside Mario looked at the two statues and said "Shit, I forgot about those two, and there's only one way passed them, under." Link said "How, its a straight drop.", Mario said "Well I'm the only one here with superhuman strength, so I could carry you guys one by one across, but who's first?", Link said "Amy should go first, then Zelda, then me.", Mario nodded "Alright, Amy get on my back.", when she was firmly on his back, Mario descended under the bridge, and climbed all the way across, then he did the same for Zelda, and Link, when they were on the other side mario heard a familiar voice it was the old man from earlier, he said "hey, traveler, I see you've survived the bridge, and brought friends, are you gonna keep your promise about getting me out of here?", Mario said "Yeah, I'll carry you back.", Mario broke the man's chains, and lifted him up, they began the journey back to the Mushroom kingdom, when they reached the castle walls, one of Sandra's guards asked "Who goes there? Oh it's you Mario, and you've brought friends, come on in.", they reached the castle doors, they and Mario said "Peach! I'm ba-." he was almost tackled by her, she said "Thank god your safe, I was so worried.", Amy jumped into Sonic's arms, and hugged him tight, Zelda walked in and said "Peach!", Peach looked up "Zelda.", her and Zelda hugged, Peach asked "How'd you get here?", Link walked in "Mario help me save her, and Amy.", Sonic said "Link, how've you been bro, how longs it been?", Link said "3 years.", Sonic, and Link fist bumped, then Mario fist bumped them both at the same time, Knucled asked "Sorry to ruin the but, who was the person that kidnapped them?", Link said "Dr. Robotnik.", Sonic said "Egghead, I thought he was on vacation.", Mario shook his head "Must of been part of his plan, to lie to you, and capture Zelda, and Amy, I guess he planned on holding them for ransom, but he didn't anticipate that Me, and Link would come save them, honestly a stupid move, hey Sonic I though Egghead was smart?", Sonic said "Brains don't matter when your him.", Toadsworth walked in, with a black eye "What happened, and who punched me Earlier?", Dave said "I did, and you deserved it.", Mario said "Yeah, I think you owe someone a apology.", Toadsworth turned to Peach "I'm sorry, I.. I was just-", "Jealous." Amy cut him off, "Yes Jealous", Toadsworth admitted." Peach said "It's okay.", Tails said with a yawn "I'm tired guys, how about we all get some sleep, see you in the Morning.", Mario said "I agree, we all should get some sleep, Peach ready for bed?", she nodded and went to bed. Everybody else went to bed as well, for once in about two months that castle was silent, all but the casual wolf howl every so often.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 1 week, and 4 days after Mario and Link rescued their friends, and they were getting ready for Sonic and Amy's wedding in 3 days, Link, and Zelda got front row seats, along with, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Knuckles, Dave, E. Gadd, Sandra, Silver, Blaze, Cream, and Shadow, Tails was Sonic's best man, and Peach was Amy's maid of honor, Dave's remaining members would be taking up half the left side, with Sandra's soldiers behind them, the remaining guests will be taking up the right side, Sandra's gonna have soldiers posted on lookout for any attempts at invasion, everyone was in the main room chatting excitedly, preparing for the wedding, Mario and Link where talking in the corner, catching up, Sonic and Amy were sitting on the couch, Peach was chatting with Sandra, and Daisy. Luigi walked over to talk with Mario, and Link "So Mario, Sonic and Amy are getting Married in 2 days.", Mario said "Yeah, he's grown up so fast hasn't he.", Link said "Yeah I remember when he was shorter.", Dave walked over "So, your the famous Link, I heard you kicked Ganon's ass a lot.", Link said "Yeah, he's become a big problem, in our kingdom.", Mario said "How's this, Ganon's a problem to you guys, Bowsers a problem for us, and Eggman's a problem for Sonic, and them, so how about we do this, First, we finish off Bowser, his dad, and his kid then we imprison Eggman, then we kill Ganon.", Link said "You wanna work together?", Mario replied "Yeah, if we all work together, then I know we can solve all three problems we have.", Dave asked "Who's first?", Mario said "Well, I was thinking Bowser, since they're weak, then we could imprison Egghead, then we kill Ganon.", Link said "Good plan, save the hardest for last.", Mario nodded "Let's wait till after the wedding, and hope all goes well, Bowser wouldn't dare try and attack for a few days, but Egghead might, Link you said Ganon's exploring dimensions?", Link answered "Yeah.", Mario asked "He said dimensions right?", Link said "I think so, that's what Navi told me, and she hasn't been wrong before, well there was that one time she ditched me, but I forgave her for that.", Mario said "Okay, I trust you, but I have a weird feeling that Egghead lying to Sonic, wasn't the end of the lie's. Holy shit, I just realized something, we have almost everyone from Sonic's place here, if Ganon lied to you, then there could be a chance that he's trying to take over.", Luigi said "That's a good point bro, should we tell Sonic and them about it?", Mario said "No, I don't want them to worry, I'll send some ninja's, over to their place to scout it out.", Dave said "You have ninjas?", Mario said "Yeah, Peach's Father had a small army of 6 guys, who would do his infiltration missions to give him the upper hand in war, and his will stated that I become their leader, and now that I think about it, I haven't let them contribute in the war, I guess it's time to give them a call.", Link suggested "Maybe we could have them execute Bowser for us.", Mario said "No, I promised Dave that he got to decide Bowser's fate, just like Sonic is going to decide which Prison Eggheads going to, and you'll decide what we do with Ganon, that is if you want to.", Link said "Mario, will you decide for me, I don't want to make the wrong decision.", Mario said "Okay, when the time comes I'll choose for you. Now I'd better call the ninjas and ask them to check out Sonic and Amy's place.", he called them up, and got them to check it out, afterwards he, Link, Luigi, Dave went to join the rest, after a few hours it was 9:30 and the Ninjas reported back, with the news, they told Mario "Ganon is ruling the place, people are in prison, it just terrible.", Mario nodded, dreading that he has to tell this to Sonic, he gets the courage and goes to find him, after 30 minutes he found him, and said "Sonic, we need to talk alone.", Sonic nodded, and he and Mario went into a corner, Sonic asked "What is it Mario?", Mario looked down "It's….It's about your place, Ganon is ruling there, and it's terrible, but don't worry, me, Link, Luigi, and Dave are going to go sort it out.", Sonic looked sad "Wh-What about me, Amy, and the rest?", Mario said "Sonic, you and Amy, are going to get married right here, while Sandras army, watch over the Kingdom, and Sonic, I promise that we will defeat Ganon, and free your home, you have my Oath, and do me a favor, watch over Peach, and Luigi while i'm gone.", Sonic nodded "So when are you going?", Mario said "Now, the sooner the better.", Dave walked over "Mario what are we going to do?", Mario said "We are going to go defeat Ganon, since he's taking over Sonics home.", Link said walking over "What, he lied, man I knew I shouldn't of trusted his sorry ass.", Mario asked "Are you two ready to go, we've got a pest to deal with.", they both nodded "Mario turned to Sonic "Be back before the wedding.", Sonic nodded "Hope so, good luck.", Luigi walked over "What's going on?", Mario said "Luigi, me, Dave, and Link have to go take care of a pest, that's bothering Sonic.", Luigi asked "Can I help?", Mario nodded "Luigi you can help, by staying here with Daisy, Amy and them, and helping them incase of a fight?", Luigi nodded sadly "Okay, bro, good luck dealing with that pest.", Mario turned to the Ghosts(Ninjas), you guys are coming with us, we need to do this as quietly as we can.", they nodded, Link said "Is there a fast way to get there?", the Ghost nodded stating "Yeah, follow us.", after 30 minutes they arrived at a tunnel, Dave asked "Where does this lead?", one of the Ghosts said "To Sonics home, it's the fastest way there without running into enemies or security.", Mario said "Okay, let's go, we have a home to save.", after 3 hours, they were in a sonics homeland, but it didn't look like it did the last time they were there, Mario asked "What did he do, this was a beautiful place, now it's just… depressing.", Link said "Ganon is a really retarded boar, but we've got 1 problem, Ganon has the Triforce, so he's immortal, and even if we kill him, he can be resurrected, or he will reincarnate, so we have to figure out a way to banish him, from the world.", Mario said "Shit, um… let me think for a second… ...Okay I have an idea, what if we trap him in space, where he will infinity float.", Link said "That's a good plan, why haven't I thought of that?", Mario patted him on the back "don't beat yourself up, your a smart kid,", Link nodded "Thanks.", Mario said "No problem dude, we can't be doubting ourselves, especially when we're about to fight a sorcerer/pig/mutant thing.", Dave said "can we fight him already?", Mario nodded "Yeah we should probably get going, Sonic's homeland depends on us.", they started moving slowly, advancing onto the place where the Ghosts said Ganon's at, when they reached the door, they heard a chuckle and turned and found themselves facing Ganon, Mario asked "Where the hell did you come from?", Link said "Wow, have you gain some weight? God your fat as hell.", Ganon in his demon boar form said with anger "You've grown some balls, you pipsqueak, but I won't lose this time.", Link said "Hmm, why does that sound familiar, oh I know why, you say it a lot, and yet I beat you every time, you think you can win against, me, Mario, David, and 6 Elite soldiers?', Ganon looked around noticing the obvious outnumbering he was facing and said "Yeah, I do.", Mario stated "Ganon let me ask you a question, how's it feel to pick on a princess, and kids? Here's an idea, pick on someone your own size.", Ganon chuckled "Someone like… you?", Mario stated "Yeah, if you want to get your ass kicked, then you could try to pick on me, but you might wanna know, that I single handedly defeated the King of all turtles, and his Son.", Dave chimed in "It's true.", Ganon said "I'll try my luck.", Link said "You must have some pretty bad luck, since you get beat by a seventeen year old teen.", Mario whispered to Link "You and Dave go save the Prisoners, I'll hold off this prick till you get back.", Link informed Mario "He's not Bowser, or Eggman, he is powerful.", Mario said "Well, I'm superhuman, So I think i'll be able to hold out for awhile.", Link nodded, and he and Dave ran off to free the prisoners, Mario turned to the Ghost "Two of you go with them, and four of you watch the exits.", they nodded, one said "Good luck, Mario.", they went to their post, Mario turned back to Ganon and asked "Ready?", Ganon flicked his finger, sending Mario flying, when he landed he choked "Not this again.", Ganon flicked his finger once again, sending Mario upwards, Mario crashed into the roof, and fell back down, landing on his stomach, he stood up, "Really, is that the best you can manage, Voltaire's attacks are stronger than yours.", he grabbed a rock, an threw it at Ganon, who deflected it, with a wave of his hand, Mario said "Bro, turn into another form, this ones gonna make me puke, Ganon said "Sure", and he turned into his humanish form and said "I prefer to fight like this anyway.", Mario said "So, you wanna have a 1 on 1 fist fight, or do you want to be a pussy, and continue using magic.", Ganon said "okay, we'll fist fight, hope you got life insurance.", Mario replied "Nope, don't need it.", Ganon threw the first punch, hitting Mario in the jaw, Mario stumbled and threw a punch of his own, hitting Ganon in the gut, who buckled, Mario then kneed him in the face, Ganon landed on his ass, and immediately got back up, and charged Mario, who sidestepped and pushed him into the wall, Ganon back off the wall, and threw a punch at Mario, who caught it, and swung him around, throwing Ganon across the room, when Ganon got on his feet he asked "Where did you learn to fight like that?", Mario said "Military, I was one of the Kings two royal guards, so I had to be trained to be the best of the best.", Ganon said "Well, we've had our little fist fight, so how about we spice things up.", he unsheathed his sword, and swung at Mario, how barrel rolled out of the way, and heard Link yell "MARIO, CATCH!", Mario turned just in time to see the Master Sword that Link had, he made quick to grab it, he stood facing Ganon "Now, Link may be able to defeat you, but I will make sure he's able to kill you when I'm done.", he swung the sword, clashing it into Ganon's, they whipped around and clashed swords again, and again, Ganon tried for a cheap shot, but Mario grabbed his wrist, and smashed him in the head with the butt of the sword, Ganon stumbled backwards, and lifted his sword, Mario lunged at him, he kicked Mario back, and transformed into his Demon boar form and said "Fight me this way, little man.", Mario swung the sword, gutting a deep gash in Ganon's side, who flinched and turned back into his humanish form, Mario chuckled "Hmm, nah I prefer you this way.", Ganon healed the wound with magic and stood to face Mario "Well, I have the power to heal almost instantly, and you don't", that's when Mario realized that Ganon didn't know he was superhuman, and could heal wounds quickly, and organs shortly after, he had an idea, a crazy idea, but it he had to try it, even if it could cost him his life, Sonic's homeland was worth more, Mario said "Hey Ganon, stab me, but please do not stab me right here, is my weakest point", Mario pointed to his heart, hopping Ganon would think he's trying to trick him, and aim for his stomach, Ganon stabbed Mario in the stomach, Mario shoved the master sword into Ganon, sending it upward and threw his shoulder, surprising Ganon, Mario pushed him off, and pulled the sword out of himself, threw it to the right, than he jerked the Master sword back out of Ganon, Cleaned the blood of on his red shirt, Ganon dropped to his knees, Mario Yelled "LINK, LINK!", Link ran into the room with Dave at his heels, saying "Mario, what's-", he noticed Ganon "Holy shit, what happened to Ganon?", Mario said "Tricked him, finish him.", and Mario collapsed, Link ran over "MARIO!", Mario had a deep hole where Ganons sword impaled him, Dave said "Link i'll watch over Mario, you've got a pest to deal with.", Link nodded, and took the Master Sword from Mario's unconscious hands, and walked over to Ganon who was still alive, Link said "Sorry Ganon, but you lose.", and he cut Ganon's head off with a hard swing, sending it bouncing across the room, one of the ghost caught it, and said "How about we freeze it?", Link said "Good idea.", a different Ghost member grabbed his Nitrogen Gun, and froze the head, Mario sturred, Dave said "Mario, bro chill, you'll make your wounds worse.", Mario laid still, Link said "We should probably tell the people… well animals we freed about Ganon's defeat.", Dave said "What about Mario?", Link told Dave "Mario's got six elite soldiers around him, he'll be fine.", he and Dave walked out of the room, leaving Mario Laying there, drifting in and out of consciousness. After 30 minutes, Mario wounds and organs were healed up, but not enough to walk or even sit up, Mario looked at the place where Ganons sword impaled him, all that remained of it was a huge scar, across is stomach, but Mario knew that it would be gone in a our, jus like all his other scars, Mario layed there, thinking about how his plan actually worked, when Link walked back in and said "Mario, you ready to leave?", Mario nodded, and started to get up, ignoring the pain he was feeling, and began to walk, after a few minutes of walking they reached the entrance that lead to the Kingdom, where Peach, Sonic and the rest would be worried, Mario spoke for the first time in hours "I'm ready to get home.", Link looked at him "Same here pal, let go home.". After two hours of walking, and stopping, they finally reached the Kingdom, when they reached the door, Link said "I'll go in first, and tell everybody that your weak, and I'll ask Peach not to jump into your arms, sonic it might hurt,", Mario said "Link my wounds are healed up and I don't feel anymore pain, I appreciate the offer bro, but I'll be fine.", Link nodded "Alright so we walk in at the same time?", Mario said "You bet bro, let's go, all three of us will walk through the dr, with my amazing soldiers following us.", Mario, Link, and Dave pushed the front doors open, and were greeted with silence, no party, no people, nothing. Mario confused charged into the room, and was tackled from behind by Peach, who said "We didn't know who you guys were, one of the Toads told me that he saw 9 shadows walking towards the gate, so we hid against the wall-", Mario kissed her, while they were Kissing Link and Zelda were locked in a hug, Dave was bragging to his buddys about the adventure, Mario and Peach stopped kissing, Peach got up, and Mario followed, they walked over to Link and Zelda, and Mario said "Link, tell her the good news.", Zelda looked at Link "Yeah, Link tell me.", Link said "Ganons been defeated for the last time, show her Mario.", Mario pointed a the Elite Soldiers "Right there is the frozen head of Ganondorf, he won't be bothering you for a long time.", Zelda looked happy "Finally after all these years, he's been defeated completely, Thanks Mario, and Link.", Sonic walked over "Mario you realize that you two have defeated a sorcerer, and a powerful one to beat that, oh, and thanks for saving my home.", Mario answered "No problem, but Link did the final blow, and I almost died fighting.", Link said "So, Mario you didn't almost died because you were weak, you almost died by giving up something very important, your body, you tricked Ganon into stabbing you in the stomach, so you could weaken him enough for me to finish him, what you did wasn't weak, but bravery.", Luigi walked up "Wait, you fought a sorcerer without me?", Mario said "Yeah, i'm sorry you coul-", Luigi cut him off "No, i'm glad I didn't go, that sounds terrifying.", Mario chuckled "Yeah, it was pretty scary, but I have one question, what day is it?", Peach said "It's the 28th.", Mario said "Holy shit, Sonic and Amy are getting Married tomorrow, and it's the end of the month.", Sonic said "Yeah, I can't wait.", Mario said "This means the we only have 10 hours to Kill Bowser, and Voltaire-", Peach cut him off "What, you guys are planning to kill off Bowser and Voltaire?", Link said "Well, yeah, we figured it work out for all of us.", Mario said "Sorry we didn't tell you, but when we had the plan, we didn't want to ruin Sonics and Amy's day togeth-", Peach cut him off again "Mario, I'm not mad, I support it 100%, it was just a shock to hear, continue what you were saying.", Mario said "Alright, so first of all, we need to get rid of Bowser, I think that Dave, and Link can handle him, next is Voltaire, I'll handle him, then Eggman, he's probably boarded himself up inside his tower, The Ghosts will take care of him, but remember, we want him imprisoned, kill him only if it's necessary, after this we will have no more problems, hopefully.", Link asked "How big is Bowser?", Mario said "He stands at about 7 feet, but height and size don't matter with him, just grab him by the tail, and and spin him around for awhile, then let go, i'm sure that Dave has the strength to do that, and Link has the skills to dodge his attacks, We'll talk more on the subject later, right now we've got a wedding to start, and decorations to put up.", as Mario said that a Toad ran in, with urgent news "MARIO! MARIO!, BOWSERS ATTACKING!", Mario said "What, how, he was so weak last time I saw him … which was a week ago, shit.", there was an explosion, and bricks started falling from the roof, Mario noticed that one was about ready to hit Peach, he dove and knocked her out of the way, as a brick the size of a table landed where she just was "Thanks" she said, Mario pulled her up "No problem.", another explosion, than another, about 5 more explosions hit the castle hard, more bricks were falling, Mario yelled "EVERYBODY GET TO 'S LAB, IT'S ARE ONLY HOPE!", after 30 minutes of panicking and running they reached E. Gadds lab, scaring him, he said "WHAT IN TARNATION", Mario explained "E. Gadd we need to use your underground bunker to use as a shelter, for all the civilians, cause, if you look out the window, you'll notice that the castles under attack.", E. Gadd opened his blinds and said "Geez, you weren't kidding, and I understand why you need to use my bunker, since it is top secret, but what about the castle?", Peach said "A castles a castle, we can always rebuild it with a wand.", E. Gadd said "Okay, good point, alright go on in, I've upgraded it since the last outburst we had with Bowser.", Mario looked at the castle and winced, as a tower collapsed, then he watched as the bridge fell as well, he turned to his friends and said "Welp, front doors not available at the moment, and neither is Toadsworth's bedroom.", Peach said "Speaking of Toadsworth, where is he?", Mario said "Last I saw him, he was heading here with all of us.", Peach said "Well, we need to find him.", David asked "Why, he criticized you both." Peach said "He may be an grumpy old toad, but he's still family.", Mario said "I'll go look for him, Ghosts follow me, and see if you can figure out who else is in this attack, I think there is also robots down there.", The Ghost's nodded, Mario headed outside, and began walking, looking for Toadsworth, after an hour of calling his name, he didn't find him, then Mario heard a faint moan of pain, he went to look for the source, but what he found was terrifying, it was Toadsworth, and Sandra Kissing, Mario said "What the hell, why aren't you two in the bunker?", Toadsworth asked "Who are your, my dad?", Mario said "No I'm just making sure that everyone is safe, but I honestly didn't expect this, i'm not judging… anyway, Peach wanted to know that your safe, and I guess you are, since your with Sandra.", Mario began walking back to E. Gadds lab, but turned back around to sayd "Sandra, I guess you found somebody better than Bowser, and around your age as well.", she looked surprised "Yeah, I guess I did.", Mario left them two there and began the long walk back, when he got curious, and changed direction, walking towards the castle now he could hear the explosions, and he could feel the heat from them, he peered through a hole in the wall, and saw a few of Bowser's Minions, and two of Robotnik's robots scouting the place, there was another explosion, one so close it burnt Mario's red shirt, the tower on his right was collapsing now, but worse still, it was collapsing right on him, Mario reacted in time to roll out of the way, but didn't expect a rogue brick to smack him in the face, when he came to, he was surrounded by bricks, and cement, his left arm was trapped beneath some cement blocks, and his legs were covered in bricks, Mario used his free arm to remove the cement of his left, piece by piece, then he began removing the bricks that blanketed his legs, when he was finished, he sat up, rubbing his left arm, when he got to his feet, all he could feel was pain in his legs, but he couldn't let that stop him, he had to get back to E. Gadds lab, cause who knows how long he laid there unconscious...


	9. Chapter 9

Mario was walking back towards lab, ignoring the pain in his legs, he started up the hill that lead towards E. Gadds lab, after 40 minutes of painful climbing he made it to the top of the hill, and he could see the secret door that lead to safe area, that he created for Peach when this whole war started. Mario opened the secret entrance after a few minutes of struggle, he began walking down the corridor, he could hear voices coming from down the hall, he walked towards the voices cautiously, he heard what sounded like a woman in disbelief, and a man assure her of something, he got closer, and realized that he was hearing Peach, talking to , Peach said "I know he's still alive , he… he just has to be.", then said "Princess there's no way he could of survived th-", Peach screamed in delight "MARIO!", cause Mario stepped into the room, she went and hugged him, he ignored the pain that she was causing him, unknowingly. She finally let Mario go, and asked "H...How? We saw you run towards the tower, then it feel…. We all thought you'd died.", Mario said "I'm thankful I didn't, cause I wouldn't of been able to see you, or my friends again.", at that moment Amy walked in "Mario, your back(she noticed Mario's arm, and legs), and your hurt, we need to get you to the medical room fast, Mario said "I'll be fine.", Peach told him "she's right, you've got broken bone's, and other serious wounds.", Mario told her "Peach, don't forget that My healing doubles when I eat a 1-up mushroom, and if I'm dead that will bring me back to life as well.", Peach said "good point.", and she handed him a 1-up mushroom, which he ate. 1 hour passes, Mario, and the rest are in the main lab, discussing what to do next. "Voltaire's gonna pay for destroying the castle." Luigi said in anger, Peach agreed "yes. He will, but in the meantime we need to get back on our feet, cause he kicked us down hard.", Mario said "Peach, I'm the only one who has a chance of fighting Voltaire, Bowser's easy to fight, but Voltaire proved to be more challenging, so I'll fight him one on one, while whoever volunteers, will fight Bowser.", Luigi, Sonic, and Knuckles all volunteered, Tails said "I would love to help, but I'm recovering from wounds.", he looked down, Mario said "It's fine dude, we can use your help keeping the mushroom people safe while we're gone.", Tails nodded, Sonic said "Tails, if you see anything suspicious tell Lakitu and he'll inform me, and I'll rush straight here, okay bro.", Tail's said "Yeah, Me and Amy will watch over the mushroom people while your gone.", they fist-bumped, Sonic said "Thanks, knew we could count on ya.", Dave asked "Where you want me and my crew?", Mario said "I want you guys to take care of Eggman, he will probably be hiding somewhere, but I have faith in you and your crew.", Amy asked "What do you mean by take care of?", Mario said "To put it bluntly, I just asked Dave's group to assassinate him, or kill him, Link you know the layout of Eggman's place, you should tag along with them, and check there first.", Link nodded, Mario turned towards Sandra "Can I count on your Army to guard the outskirts of the Lab while we're gone?", she nodded. Peach asked "Mario what about you? Don't tell me your going alone.", Mario shooked his head, I'll have the Elite soldiers guarding my position the whole time.", Daisy said "So….When are we going to do this?", Mario said "Once everybody's healed from that attack on the castle, but i'm going now, to kill of Voltaire for good.", Toad said "Are you sure that's a good idea? Especially since you just survived a tower made from cement and bricks falling on top of you.", Mario patted Toad on the shoulder "Toad, I understand where you're coming from, but I don't need doubt, I need hope, can you show me some hope?", Toad said "Sure… I guess.", Mario replied "Good enough, alright I better get going, before Voltaire gets buried deep in his castle.", Peach kissed Mario on the cheek and said "Come back, alive.", he promised her he would, and set of towards Voltaire and Bowsers castle. After about 9 hours of walking with short detours along the journey, he reached the castle. He took a step back and wondered "how do I get in there unnoticed?", he noticed a window with a bar missing, but decided that he couldn't fit through it, he also saw a trap door located about 8 feet from the castle wall underneath a statue of bowser, but the statue was positioned on it, to the point where you can only see the handle, he'd have to push it off, but it wouldn't be easy, cause from the look of things Bowser upgraded them to obsidian, which makes it heavier than it was before, he went to push it, but could only move in slightly it would take him hours to move that by himself, and the Elite Squad was on patrol at the lab, because Mario told them to be there as back up, so this was a solo operation, and it was going to be very difficult. After another hour of searching Mario found a crevice by the edge of the lava lake, that circled the castle, it was a tight squeeze but he managed to fit, and get through it. When he reached the other side he noticed that there were more sentires than last time, he decided to climb up the wall by using bricks that were sticking out of line, after 1 minute of climbing he was standing on a balcony that looked into their bedroom, he hid behind a plant just a Voltaire walked out of the bathroom bragging to himself, and singing a song about the destruction of the castle, he sat on the bed, when Bowser jr. walked in and looked at Mario, he said "It's the bad man papa" pointing at Mario(who stood up), Voltaire grinned "well... well… came back for seconds huh?", Mario gritted his teeth "You destroy the Royal Castle, hurt many of my friends, and you think it's wise to mock me? Big mistake dude, or should I say old man.", Voltaire punched Mario of the balcony, sending him flying, and crashing into the outer wall, then he jumped down, and went to slam Mario from the fourth floor balcony, but Mario luckily rolled out of the way, and grabbed Voltaire's tail and flipped him on his back, forgetting that he knows how to get off his back, but realised really fast, when Voltaire got to his feet, that's when it dawned on Mario(How was he supposed to beat him now? Last time they fought like this he threw him of a cliff, and even that didn't kill him, and their kind is immune to fire/lava so that plan won't work. He could freeze him like they did Ganon, but he might just break out of that.), then Mario had an idea "Water, he could drown him, surely this fats ass koppa can't swim, all he had to do was lure him towards Mushroom Lake, and up the tower that resides near there. There's no way that toward can hold up both of them, now to put the plan to work.", Mario yelled "Hey oldman can you keep up? Or would you need a five minute break every 10 minutes, and he took off running, he slide threw the crevice he crawled through earlier, ignoring the cuts and bruises he received from doing so, but the plan was to get a head start, to ensure he makes it to the lake, after about 30 minutes of running he reached the lake, out of breath he turned to face Voltaire who was running at him, Mario said "Come on.", he stepped into the water. Voltaire stopped at the shore, Mario taunted him "What? Is the great Voltaire afraid of a little water. Hmm a turtle afraid of water, what a site.", this pissed Voltaire of, he charged, trudging through the water, Mario keeped going further away from the shore, until he was able to swim underwater, he ditched Voltaire(who was splashing the water furiously), Mario went to the lifeguard lookout tower, which stood 150 feet tall, or 45.72 meters, he climbed it to the top and shouted down at Voltaire "WHY ARE YOU DOWN THERE?", Voltaire looked up, and scanned the shore, then noticed the tower, and spotted Mario, WHY ARE YOU UP THERE?", he shouted back, Mario said "JUST ENJOYING THE VIEW.", he said, as he looked at the Kingdom, "WHY DON'T YOU COME GET ME?", Voltaire trudged towards the tower, and began climbing it when he reached it, Mario waited patiently for him, when Voltaire was about 103 feet up the tower, Mario jumped down, toward him, and jabbed a metal pole(That he tore from the towers top), through Voltaire's left leg, and wrapped it around it, which surprised him, then Mario jumped back up to the top of the tower, there was a chain attached to the Metal pole, and Mario attached the other end to the top, Voltaire was still climbing but a lot slower than before. Mario taunted him one more time "AWE, IS THE TURTLE HURT?", then he jumped of the tower, Voltaire pissed followed blindly, the tower buckled under the sudden amount of pressure it received, it collapsed into the water, along with Voltaire, it sunk to the bottom of the lake, Voltaire was stuck underwater, the metal pole in his leg was all the way through it twice(it went through it, bent around it, and went through it again), he would eventually drown. Mario headed for the surface, then swam to shore, he sat there, making sure Voltaire didn't survive. After a hour of waiting Mario decided to check on Voltaire, when he reached the towers remains, he saw Voltaire, floating limp, he went to check if he was alive, he kicked him, no reaction, he poke Voltaire in the eye, nothing. He was finally dead….


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: This chapter adds two new characters in and is kinda sad, and i'm glad to be able to type this once more, since I could only do it at school, so expect this story to get longer, and Enjoy!

When Mario arrived back at the castle, everyone was asking him questions, about the fight, and if Voltaire was dead, all Mario could do is nod, since he was exhausted after the very, very long walk back(cause the mushroom lake was about 9 hours from the kingdom by car), he went into the kitchen grabbed a cup, and filled it with water, then he sat down on the couch, and chugged that water, Peach walked over and sat next to him, and asked "Are you alright?", Mario nodded, and said "just… tired.", Peach kissed him on the cheek, "Then go get in the bed and take you a nap.", Mario nodded, he went upstairs, and crashed on the bed, when he woke up 8 hours later, Peach was lying on the bed next to him asleep, he tried to get up without waking her, but failed "Mario, can I ask you a question?", Mario nodded, "how did you kill Voltaire? Cause nobody's been able to do that since my father's great grandfathers time.", Mario said "I lured him to the mushroom lake, and tricked him up the lookout tower, and brought him down with it, drowning him.", Peach said "They had to rebuild the tower, after it mysteriously fell down.", Mario sighed "Now they'll have to rebuild it again.", Peach said "Help them rebuild it, but that will have to wait, until this war is over.", Mario replied "Okay, Tell Luigi, Sonic, and Knuckles, that they can go fight and kill Bowser, with me as backup.", Peach told a toad to go inform them, then she turned to Mario "Where's your elite soldiers?", Mario answered "Yeah, about them, I kinda sent them to be back up for Sandras troops.", Peach sighed "So you fought Voltaire without any back-up?", Mario said "Yeah.", she looked furious "What if he injured you? Or Killed you? Worse still kidnapped you?", He said "I'm Sorry, I cared to much about you, and the others, and I didn't want to take our best men with me, when they could of be here helping Sandra keep you all safe.", Peach's anger disappeared "Oh, you put yourself in more danger to protect your family, I can't be mad at you for doing that.", Mario said "Thank you for understanding.", she nodded "Are you sure you want to fight Bowser to?", Mario said "He'll think that Sonic, Knuckles, and Luigi are the only ones he's fighting, but he won't expect me to be there, and when my friends need me, I wanna be there to help.", she nodded "Well, I'm going to go back to sleep(she yawns) I haven't sleep since you left for the castle.", he said "Okay, I'll go see if Sonic and them are ready to go yet. Sleep well Peach.", he kissed her, switched the light of and, left the room, shutting & locking the door from the inside, so no one can disturb her. Then he went down stairs to check on his friends, Sonic and Amy were locked in a kiss, Knuckles, and Tails was chatting with Luigi, Mario Walked of to Luigi, and the others, "When you guys are ready to go fight Bowser tell me, I'll be your surprise back up since Bowser thinks I'm fighting his dad, they disagreed, Luigi said Mario this thing between you and Bowser is personal, we'll be the backup, will you fight him.", Mario asked, are you all sure?", they all nodded, "Okay, let's go.", and they headed for


	11. Chapter 11

Mario was woken up by Tess. who was telling him about how excited she was for the wedding,Mario patted her should "I am to.", he sat up "But I bet i'm more excited than you.", she said "No way!", he said "Yes way!", she asked him "How?", he replied with a smile "I'm more excited than you, because i'm adopting two amazing girls, you and Thalia.", she said "Really? Your gonna adopt me today?", Mario said "Yes, right after, Sonic and Amy's wedding.", Tess squealed with joy "YAY!", she hugged Mario, then ran off to go tell Thalia, the good news.", Mario chuckled, and went into the labs main area to meet up with Peach, so she could give her speech, banishing the old Laws, and Adding new ones, he stood beside her while she said them, when he was finished, Mario said to the citizens "We, know some of you don't like these new rules, but they are needed, if we join forces with the koopa race, then we will be an unstoppable kingdom, It might take a few years, maybe even a century, but we'll just have to be patient, Plus I plan to adopt two half-breeds, but if any ever exist besides my two, treat them as if they're one of your own, cause they have feelings too, anyway, I think that is enough said regarding that, we have a wedding to set up, which I sadly can't attend, I gotta get started on building the castle, (Peach whispered in Mario's ear) wait, i'll be able to attend the wedding after all, since E. Gadd has recently invented something that fixes anything that's destroyed, so he's going to use it to rebuild the castle, and the water tower that I destroyed.", Peach said "Okay, now we have a wedding to set up, inside the castle, everyone, your home's should be just the way you left them, you can all head home now.", Mario went back into the girls room to get them, Thalia was brushing Tess's pretty brown hair, Mario said "Okay girls, ready to head to the wedding?", Thalia said "Just a second, gotta brush my hair first.", She stopped brushing Tess's hair, and began brushing her jet black hair, Tess said "I'm ready.", Mario said "Okay we'll go, in a second.", Thalia asked "Hey dad, how would you feel if I dyed my hair white?", Mario said "It's up to you, but you might wanna tell peach first.", she nodded "I will, alright I think i'm done.", Mario said "Good, come on girls.", They walked down toward the castle, Mario had both his arms around the two girls, as they walked, when they reached the castle gates, he said "Woah, it looks just as it was before the war, alright, let's go inside, and get seated, Mario opened the castle doors, and walked in, with the two girls right behind him, he found them a seat in the front row, then he took his place on the steps were Sonic, and Amy we're gonna get married, the music started playing, and everybody got quiet. Sonic had on a dark blue bowtie, and was wearing khaki shorts, everyone looked back, towards the doors, and Amy walked through them, wearing a pink dress, and A red bow behind her left ear, Peach walked her down the aisle, Peach stood next to Mario, while Amy went on up to stand beside Sonic, the priest who was going to marry them was from their dimension, and he began the speech "do you Sonic, take Amy Rose as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?",Sonic replied "I do", the priest turned to Amy "Do you Amy Rose take Sonic as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?", she answered "I do.", the priest said to Sonic "Than you may kiss the bride." Amy, and Sonic kissed, and the crowd burst into applause, and cheers, Amy and Sonic jogged down the aisle, and went up the stairs on he right, and entered their room. Mario chuckled "Okay, people of the mushroom, Kingdom, glad you could all make it to their wedding, with the help, of our personal warlock Immortal, who kindly extended the castle's foyer a little, well a lot, but the reason we haven't stopped the wedding, is because we have another important thing to do today.", A Toad said in disgust "Your gonna adopt those two mutants, aren't you?", Mario looked at the Toad "Yes, and those "Mutant's"(he said it in a mocking tone) are mine, and your Princess's daughters as well, and we love them dearly, so you should be ashamed of yourself, for letting that foul word, leave your filthy mouth.", the Toad slouched back into his chair, and remained silent, Mario continued Talking "Anyway, these two girls have a backstory, that would have you crying for months, and we'll tell you after we adopt them, and we're gonna do it, right here, in front of all of you.", Peach said "Tess, Thalia, will you please come up here.", the two girls, who were wearing matching red dresses, walked up the staircase, Mario put his arms around both the girls, "You ladies ready?", they both nodded, "All we got to do is sign these papers,and your our daughters.", Peach said "Mario you sign first, then I'll sign, then you two will have to sign it to confirm it.", Mario said "Alright, give me a pen.", she handed him a pen, he signed the papers so fast, then stepped back, Peach signed it, then the girls signed it, Mario hugged them both and said "Your lives will be better, I promise.", Peach said "You girls can have my old room.", Toad said "Awe, but I turned it into a game room.", she said, "You better get your stuff out, or I'll trash it.", he nodded, and went upstairs to her room, Thalia asked "Mom, will you show us our new room, please.", she nodded, and told Mario "Don't forget to tell the people their backstory.", he said "I won't.", the girls followed peach, while Mario turned towards to people "Okay, where to begin, For starters, there not really mutants, they're failed experiments, you see, Bowser was trying to create the ultimate soldier, but his experiments kept back firing, and one of them, brought Tess, and Thalia into the world, and Bowser didn't care for them, so he gave them Names, and used them for personal gain, Thalia, more than Tess, oh, you may be wondering what names he gave them, well he called Tess Bowserina, and Thalia, was Bowsette, but they didn't like those names, but he didn't care, he force them to do things for him, some of them weren't bad, others were terrible, he abused Thalia to the point where she ran away, but Tess stayed, out of fear, of what he would do to her, the day I defeated Bowser for the last time, he didn't like her being in the room, but when he died, he did ask me to take care of her, which meant that over the years, he did grow fond of her, but at the time, he seemed genuine, which now when I think back on it, that might of been because he was dying, and his voice was going out, but I told him I would, and I brought them both here, to be my daughters, and what an amazing privilege it has been, knowing them, and loving them, and I hope you find it as much of a privilege too, anyway, I welcomed them into my life, so I hope that you in return, welcome them into your life, because they might be your future queens, but Thalia's only 16, so you have a few years until she is ready to take the throne, and its in those two years, that I hope you see what they truly are, amazing, smart, and kind girls, that would really appreciate it, if you didn't bully them, or harm them, and if you do harm them, and I meet you, well, let just say that you hope you don't end up in that situation, cause there will be a fight, and I will be the winner, no matter how old I am, anyway, that is all I needed to say, you can return home, Immortal will you please turn the foyer back to normal, was you get the chance.", Immortal nodded, Mario went upstairs, and headed toward the girls new room, when Waluigi, and Wario stepped in front of him"What do you want us to do now?", Mario said "I don't understand", Wario said "Well, Mario, you see, we're kinda broke, and we wanted to know if you had another job for us.", Mario asked "Broke, what happened to the money I gave you?, they showed Mario their hats "Well you see, we got our hats redone, with gold lining.", Mario sighed "Fine, you can be high ranked guards.", they asked "What do they do?", he told them "Well, they stand around, and keep a lookout for trouble, and inform me, or Peach, when they see any.", they asked "What do they get paid?", Mario sighed "You get a permanent room here, free food, and drinks, people refer to you a sir, and you get paid "20 coins a day.", they told him "Sign us up.", he nodded, and preceded to the girls room, he walked inside, and Tess hugged him "I live the room, dad it's amazing.", He nodded "Glad, you like it, and it's right next to our room, so if you need anything, than you know where to find us.", Thalia asked "But there's no bed.", Mario told her "Don't worry, I'll get Immortal, to put one here, should be easy work for him.", she nodded, and went back to setting up the make-up stand that she received as a early birthday present from Bowsers mother,(who was against Bowser, and resented him, and Bowser jr, but adored Tess, and Thalia.) Peach asked her "Who's it from, sitting down beside her.", she replied "My grandma, she's was the only person who cared about our feelings, and she hated Bowser, and anyone who followed him, but now I've got you and, a family, she wants to come see us, since the last time we saw her, I was 6.", Peach said "She wants to come her, and see you, Mario what do you think?", he said "Well, I think it's and amazing idea, I've always wanted to meet her, ever since me and Bowser met.", Thalia hugged Mario "Thanks, dad.", Peach said "Well, if Mario doesn't care, then I don't care, plus I kinda owe him.", Mario asked "Owe me? Why do you think you owe me.", she said "Well, you did save our kingdom, and my life a lot of times.", he said "Okay, but Peach, the only thing I want from you in return is your love, and support, you don't owe me anything.", she nodded "Okay, but their grandma can come, I kinda want to me the lady, that gave birth to him.", Thalia, hugged her to "I love you guys.", then she went over to her phone, and call up her grandma, and started talking to her, telling her the news, Mario looked at Peach "So, we're about to meet the lady, who unknowingly started this all.", she said "Yep. hope you've got clean overalls.", Mario looked down, and realized that he never change his overalls, and they had patched of mud on them "I do, don't worry.", a few hour's pass, and Waluigi runs through the door "Mario, there's a lady koopa outside, a very old lady koopa.", Mario said "Must be our guest, let her in please.", he nodded, and ran of to open the doors for her, the female koopa, walked into the foyer, and said wow, it's been ages since I've been here.", Tess screamed "GRANDMA!", and ran down the stairs, jumped into her arms, the old koopa said "My, you must be Bowserina.", Tess said "it's Tess now.", she nodded saying "Oh, silly me, should of known, that you would of changed it to your favorite.", Thalia, walked down the stairs, the old koopa, said "and you must be Bowsette, probably have a new name too.", she answered "Yeah, it's Thalia.", she went and hugged the old koopa "I missed you.", Mario walked into the room, "Well, what a pleasure it is to finally meet you, what's your name?", the old koopa answered him "It's Emilia Koopa, nice to meet you too.", Mario told her " You want something to drink, maybe eat?", she said "I am thirsty after long journey, may I have a glass of water?", Mario said "Sure, i'll go get you some?", she called after him "I didn't catch your name sweetheart.", he told her "It's Mario mam, and i'm they're new father.", she said "Ah, you've been through so much, I assume.", he nodded "Don't worry about my drink dear, a servant can get it, I wanna hear about your journey.", Mario obliged her, and asked a servant to get it, then went to sit next to her and the girls, "Okay, what do you wanna know?", after Mario had finished telling her about his adventures, and Peach had already joined them by now, Emilia looked at the girls "Oh man, I almost forgot about the presents.", she handed Thalia, and Tess 2 present's each, Thalia's first present was a diamond necklace, and her second was a velvet purse, she hugged Emilia "Thank you grandma.", Tess, opened her's one was a set of earrings, and the other was new boots, they were red "Thank you grandma.", Emilia said "You didn't think I'd forgotten your favorite color, did you?", she shook her head "No grandma.", Emilia looked at Peach "Alright, I've heard about Mario, now I wanna hear about you, your their new mom right?", she nodded "Yeah, what do you want to know about me?", after a hour of questions, Emilia was finally satisfied with the knowledge she learned, she told everyone "Welp, guess I better go home, got two dogs(chain chomps), waiting for me, and they get pretty hungry.", she hugged the girls one more time, shook Mario and Peach's hands, then left. Mario looked at Peach "Well, that's 3 hours we'll never get back.", she chuckled "I was your idea, to let her come.", Mario said I know, she seems like a nice Koopa, maybe even the nicest of here kind.", Peach looked at a clock "Lord, it's 9:30, better get the girls in bed, and then go to bed.", after they got the girls to fall asleep, they went and got into their bed, and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Another short story, hope you enjoy ;)

It was a Bright, and shiny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom, but off in the vast darkness of the Unforgivable palace, Bowser jr. was planning something terrible, he and his gang of cousins, Roy, Wendy Ludwig, Iggy, Lemmy, Morton, Larry, wanted revenge, and they planned to get it, Bowser jr said "No, we're not stealing the princess, dad did that too much.", Lemmy asked "What about Bowsette, or Bowserina?", Bowser jr. shook his head "NO, No kidnapping, we want to steal something more valuable.", Wendy asked "What could that be? We don't know anything that Mario values.", Larry said "Yeah, it's not like we've talked with him about personal stuff.", Bowser jr. rolled his eyes "I know, and there was no need for sarcasm, We'll have to do a little spying, to find out what it is."

Mario woke up around 9 and began his daily routine, he got dressed, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and mustache, shined his boots, and started to go into the lobby area, when he heard Tess and Thalia talking, and though he might as well go tell them good morning, he opened the door "Good morning girls, what are you doing up so early", Thalia said "Tess had a nightmare, and woke me up.", Mario's face darkened with concern "A nightmare? What was it about? What happened?", Thalia told him "She dreamed she was back under Bowser's care, and he was torturing her, like he used to do.", Mario said "Oh, sweetheart, come here." he hugged her. "It's okay, it's just a ream, your safe with us, and I will do anything to protect you, and your sister, your my children now, and I will love you till I die, and right now we need to get you two some breakfast, come on.", they walked downstair, and sat at the table, a servant gave the girls toast, eggs, and bacon, the girls eat their food, and go into the lobby area, and sit on the couch, Mario walked in and sits beside them "It feels weird not having to worry about a break in from Bowser, or Voltaire.", LInk walked in "Mario, i'm really grateful that you killed Ganon, cause he wouldn't leave zelda alone, and I couldn't kill him fully, and I wish I could be her boyfriend, but she ignores me, and I don't know what to do.", Mario patted him on the shoulder "Do you want me to tell her for you, I can get to to go on a date together, and you two can go from there.", Link asked "You'd really do that for me?", Mario said "Of course, your my pal.", Link said "Thanks.", Mario got up, and went over to Zelda and asked her if they could have a quick talk in private, she nodded, and they headed around the corner, Mario started the conversation "Zelda, can I ask you a question?", she nodded "Link has a crush on you, and has had one every since you two met, you must know this by now, but I wanna ask you a favor, since I saved your kingdom from ganon, all I ask is that you go on a date with him, and see where it goes from there, cause from where i'm standing I think you like him deep down.", she nodded "Okay, Mario you really know how to read people well, I'll go ask him to go on a date.", he said "Thank you Zelda, hope it works out.", she nodded and went over to Link, and sat down, as Mario was watching from a distance, he could tell she asked him, cause Link's face lit up in excitement when she whispered in his ear, they got up and went into the dinning room, and Mario satisfied with his good deed, went back to join his daughter's on the couch, Tess was asleep on Thalia's shoulder, who was also asleep with her head laid back on the couch, Mario grabbed a couch cushion, and placed it behind her head, so she doesn't get a cramp in her neck, he noticed that one of Thalia horns was chipped, but didn't want to wake her to ask, so he assumed it was from Bowser's unpleasant methods, he decided to ignore it for now and ask her when she gets up, he sat down next to Thalia, and put his arm across her shoulder, and fell asleep as well, still tired after the fight the day before, while he was asleep Peach walked into the lobby, and smiled, and said to Dave "I see he's already used to being a father.", Dave chuckled "Yeah, it would seem so.", she said "Well, I better get back to being a princess, I got a crowd of citizens outside, and they look kinda angry.", Dave asked "Want me to wake Mario?", She said "No, let him sleep, he's had a rough year.", Dave said "Well, do you want me to come with you?", she shook her head "No, I'll be fine, I'll call if I need you guys.", she stepped outside, and said "Hold on, what's bothering you all?", a Toad in the crowd asked "What are you going to do about the new koopa clan?", she pause "Koopa clan, what do you mean?" another Toad said "There's a new clan of Koopa's terrorizing the citizens, they've already burned down a few houses!", Peach mumbled to herself "Why can't Mario catch a break", she told the citizens "We'll take care of it, I'll get my best men on it as soon as possible, now will you all please return to your homes, so we can get to planning.", she went back inside, looked at Mario, who was still sleeping with Thalia and Tess, she sighed "I don't want to wake you, but I don't have a choice, Mario, Mario get up, the kingdom needs you.", he wakes up slowly "There's a koopa clan on the loose, and we've got to stop them, to make peace with their race.", Mario rubbed his eyes "Do they know the leader?", she said "I don't think so, why?", he told her "I think I know.", he got up and placed a blanket over the girls, and followed Peach to the planning room, when they were inside, Mario told her "I have a feeling Bowser jr is apart of it, but I don't know, it could be anybody, but we'll need to send a spy, and find out where this is happening, and solve it.", Peach looked at Mario "I'm sorry that you have to do this, I thought we were finally done.", Mario touched her chin "Peach, we're young, we have two adopted daughters, who are brilliant, we still have years ahead of us, and it won't take long to tie up the loose ends in the kingdom, then we will be able to live the rest of our life's in peace, and raise those two girls to be like you, strong and independent.", Peach said "Thanks Mario, I needed that.", he said "No worries, that's what I'm here for to support my family.", a Toad run's in "Mario, Mario, your golden plumber trophy is missing!", he said "What? What happened?", the Toad said "Well, I was cleaning the trophy room, and I noticed the glass was broken on the case, and I saw a shadow outside the window.", Mario said "I don't care about the trophy, but I do care that someone broke into the castle.", they darted down the hall, and went into the trophy room, and examined the room, Peach found a piece of paper, with writing on it, she handed it to Mario, he read it aloud " _If you want your trophy back, come to the unforgivable palace._ It's signed jr.", Peach looked at Mario "You were right, Bowser jr. is behind all of those attacks.", he said "Yeah, but why would he steal an old trophy, from a job I don't do anymore?", Peach's face whitened "He's trying to steal something valuable from you t lure you somewhere.", Mario said "Well he'll never succeed, only one thing would make could lure me, away, and that is-", Peach put a finger on his mouth "Don't say it aloud, write it down, then we'll burn the paper.", he nodded and he wrote something down, and handed it to Peach, who read it, then burnt it, Dave was smoking a cigar in the corner "Well, what do we do now? Wait for them to attack.", Mario shrugged his shoulders "I honestly don't know, I wanna take action, and I know where they are, but they're expecting me, and it wouldn't be wise to attack, I wanna send a spy, but they've been spying on me most likely.", Peach shook her head "They're planning something terrible, and we need to be prepared to tackle it.", Mario agreed "But for now we need to wait."...


	13. Chapter 13

While Mario and Peach were trying to develop a plan, Bowser jr.'s was coming together, cause Wendy was eavesdropping on their conversation, and saw what Mario wrote down, "I told you jr, we have to kidnap your sister's, that's the only way to lure him here." Lemmy boasted, jr. said "Shut-up, the paper said family, not daughters, idiot.", Iggy said "But he loves them more than anybody else, we've seen it.", "What would you know about love" jr snapped, Iggy said "Shut-up", and he started pouting, jr said "Grow up." Wendy announced "We have no choice, Lemmy, and Iggy are right for once, we need to capture your sisters, but offer them up for Mario's life.", jr. said "But, I don't wanna kidnap them, I still care for them, plus they didn't kill my dad.", Roy said "Well we need to decide quickly, let's take a vote, everyone who agrees to kidnap Bowsette, and Bowserina raise your hand, all 7 koopalings raised their hands, leaving jr. outnumbered, he sighed "Fine, but don't hurt them, remember I'm the oldest.", they nodded, and set out for the mushroom kingdom, they waited until nightfall, then snuck into Tess, and Thalia's room, and grabbed Tess, putting a rag in her mouth, and a blindfold over her eyes, and lowered her out the window, where Roy, and Morton put her in a cage, next was Thalia, they went to grabbed her, but got too close, and woke her up, and were she was older than them, she fought them of pretty easily, and bolted into Mario and Peach's room, but it was too late, they captured Tess…


	14. Chapter 14

"MOM, DAD!" she shook Mario "WAKE UP!", Mario said "Huh, what is it?", "TESS HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!", Mario sat up straight "WHAT?", "My step-cousins grabbed her in her sleep, and tried to get me, but I managed to escape.", Mario said "You two stay here, I'll get Dave & Sandra to come in here, I've got to get her back.", he got up, ran into Dave's room, and told him everything he knew, then he got Sandra, when he had them set up to his likings, he charged towards the unforgivable palace, he reached the bridge that runs across the moat of acidic water before he could walk across the moat jr. appeared on the other side, after jumping from the balcony above, he said "Knew I could get you alone.", Mario chuckled "Where is Tess.", jr. looked confused "Tess? Who's Tess?", Mario realizing he was being honest, and didn't know what he was talking about, he smiled "As alway Bowser jr, you don't know everything, I assume you want revenge.", jr. nodded "You killed my father, now i'm gonna kill you.", Mario said "Hold up kid, you think you can kill me? I kill defeated a evil sorcerer, Bowser, Voltaire, and now you think you can defeat me, kid you do realize why I killed your father right.", jr. shook his head "Mario sighed "Fuck, your dad killed the king of the mushroom kingdom, then he crashed mine and Peach's wedding, killing citizens, and people, your grandfather destroyed a century old castle, there's a lot you don't understand kid, and if you wanna know why, it's cause I pissed him of when we were 18.", jr was shocked "Still you killed him in front of me.", Mario said "Fuck this, just give me Bowserina, and i'll leave, i'm not fighting children",he started walking across the bridge when Roy, and Morton, Ludwig landed behind him, and Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, Larry,landed in front of him, he said "Oh shit." he was trapped jr. spoke up "Your life, or hers, what's it gonna be?" Mario paused "I…", He fell to his knees "Mine.", jr was completely baffled about how easy it was, Mario said "Let her go first.", jr nodded and let her out of the cage, untied her, took the rag and blindfold off, she ran too Mario "DAD!", he hugged her "Run, run home as fast as you can, i'll be fine.", she took off running, Mario said "jr. as my last request, take my body back to the castle, and leave it at the front door and knock on it." jr said "That can be arranged.", Mario said "Just get it over with."...


	15. Chapter 15

Tess arrived back at the castle, and ran into Peach's room"MOM!" Peach hugged her, what happened, where's Mario "He, sacrificed himself to save me.", Peach started crying, There was a huge bang, making everyone jump, Dave said "What the hell was that?", Sandra said "I don't know but it came from he lobby.", Dave said "I'll investigate, you stay here, and comfort them." she didn't argue, he walked downstairs, there was another bang, it appeared to be coming from the front doors, he opened them to find Mario's dead body, laying there, he choked a little bit, but walked outside to look around, and when he found nothing, he went back to Mario's corpse picked it up, and carried him inside, He called out "IMMORTAL!", the warlock appeared "Can you bring him back?", Immortal said "Depends, on how recently he died.", Dave said "Couldn't have been more than minutes.", Immortal said "Yes, but he will need time to rest, leave him with me, go tell Peach he'll live.", Dave nodded, and took off upstairs, Immortal called after him "Keep them upstairs.", Dave nodded and continued up the stairs, Immortal said a magic spell, and a green mushroom, with gold circles on it appeared, he placed it in Mario's mouth,and it went down his throat, Immortal used his staff to levitate Mario onto the couch, he placed the blanket from earlier across him, and sat in the chair, waiting for the moment when Mario wakes up, after about 15 minutes Mario took a gasped for air "I'm alive?", Immortal said "Barely, I had to give you a special 1-up mushroom, to save you.", Mario said in a hurry "Tess, Peach, Thalia!", Immortal put his hand up "They're fine, but you need rest, your body was beginning to die, so your very weak, just relax, Dave's told them your alive, so take your time.", Mario nodded, and passed out, Immortal got up, and went upstairs to tell Peach and them they can come down now, after a few minutes he got them down their.,"Peach said "I've never seen him so weak, and he's been weak before.", Immortal said "Yeah, he'll need a few days to rest.", Dave said "You three ladies should feel really safe, if your worried about your safety, don't be, this man has died, and he's still alive, he'll be with you till your old, plus he loves you all deeply.", Peach looked at Dave "That's the first time i've ever heard you talk in a lovely way, and I appreciate it.", Dave said "Well, when your past is like mine, then you don't really have full emotions.", Peach looked asked "Your past was bad?", Dave nodded "But you wouldn't understand it.", she said "Your probably right.", about a hour later Mario woke upon once again, and looked at Tess, who was asleep on his chest, he rubbed her head "Sweetheart, get up here, don't sleep like that." he sat up and slide down, she got up on the couch, and laid against him and fell asleep again, he put his arm around her, and fell asleep too, but woke up immediately, after hearing a crash outside, he knew he shouldn't go investigate, but he also knew that Peach and the rest couldn't get here in time, so he got up "Stay here sweety, i'll be right back.", he slowly walked towards the door, he pulled it open, and saw Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy, and Morton, running away, he went back inside, and sat back down, letting Tess resume her sleep, Peach looked over the railing "Mario your awake, what was that crashing sound?", Mario told her "Some of the koopalings, they know i'm alive now, I bet Bowser jr.'s pissed.", Peach said "Damn, we have to act fast.", Mario said "I'm coming too.", she said "No, you need rest.", Mario said "Peach, I feel fine, I want to end this, they kidnapped our daughter, and killed me.", he looked at Immortal "I owe you, and Dave my life, you need anything ask me.", Immortal said "Just being your friend is enough payment for me.", Dave agreed, with him "Immortal, do you think I could fight right now?", Immortal said "Well, your super healing ability has speed up the process, and shortened the time your body needed to heal by 2 days, so yeah you should be fine, but be extremely careful, cause you never know.", Mario nodded "Peach, can I go end this?", she sighed "I really want you to be here, so I can look after you, but I know this has to be done, and once you've got rid of those little brats, we can be a family, you, me Tess, Thalia.", he nodded "I promise.", hugged, and kissed her, than he darted out the and headed straight for the unforgivable palace, the Koopalings had set up trap's on the bridge, and had two large chain chomps guarding the gate,Mario looked around and noticed a tree, with a branch, that stuck out above the moat, he figured that he could tie a rope to it and somehow mount it to the other side, Mario decided to call Lakitu, he waited then Lakitu arrived, Mario handed him a end of the rope, with a metal latch, he easily glides over the moat, attaching the rope to the palace wall, he went back to Mario "You realize that I could of lifted you across right?", Mario nodded "Yeah, but this is more fun, plus I need to test my arms strength.", he pulls his wrench from his overalls "Which me luck!", he kicks away from the ledge, sliding down the rope, just when he gets halfway there the branch snaps, he falls, digging his wrench into the other side of the moat, his feet nearly touching the acidic water "LAKITU!", but he wasn't there, he'd left when Mario began the descend down the makeshift zipline, Mario realizing he was all alone, and that he just yelled, possibly alerting the dangers of the world, started shuffling turning around, so he can climb up the cliff better, after a few minutes of slipping, sliding, and almost falling, he reached the top, he pulled himself over the edge, exhausted he laid still for a couple of seconds, then he got up "Well , now how am I going to get across.", he turned to face the wall of the palace, and began feeling the wall for, bricks that would be sticking out, after 3 minutes of searching he found a sturdy one, and began climbing, using his trusty wrench as sort of a ice axe, when he reaches the top of the wall, he looks down, at the long fall below him, he begins his descend down the wall, and one of the bricks break, he caught himself, and slowed his descent to avoid slipping again, he finally reached the bottom, and crawled through the bushes, to get to the Walls of the main building, he climbed up that wall, and reached a window, he peered through and saw jr, and his cousin's talking, and cursing about how Mario is alive, jr said "We killed him, we watched him die, how is he alive?", Wendy said "No clue, we broke his neck, he should of died completely.", Mario decided to climb onto the roof to plan for a surprise attack, when he got up there, he didn't see any easy ways of access, until he noticed a crack in the roof, he shoved his wrench into it, and started moving it around, until the crack grew larger, and a piece of rumble fell into the room, hitting Lemmy on the head "OW!" he rubbed his head "Where the hell this brick come from.", jr said "The ceiling dipshit, it's old.", Lemmy nodded, Mario sighed with relief, cause he didn't want them to know he was there yet, after 30 minutes of working on the crack, he got it into a square shape, he pushed it down, it crashing on top of Iggy, Lemmy, Larry, and Ludwig then he jumped down "You missed the me?", Wendy screamed in rage, and charged Mario, who kicked her aside, then Roy charged, Mario clothes lined him, Morton walked forward Mario went to punch him, but he dodged, kicking Mario in the side "Old man, i'm the koopaling you don't want to mess with, you see I love karate, and I am pretty good at it.", Mario said "Hopefully you'll be harder than Bowser was.", Morton Kicked at Mario, he blocked, and punched Morton in the stomach, then he kicked him, sending Morton flying pass jr., who stood up "Tell me, how are you alive?", Mario said "Why would I tell you? You'll just use it to revive your dead dad.", jr gritted his teeth "You're here to fight and kill me right?", Mario said "Kill? Who said anything about killing you all, teach a lesson maybe, but kill.", jr. said "You really think you can stop all of us at once?", Mario said "Us?" he looked around "I think your alone right now." jr. threw a brick at Mario "Who defected it with the wrench he was still holding "Cheap shot, but your dad did that to much." he grabbed jr. and tossed him into the air "It was his weakness.", then he kicked jr. mid-air sending him crashing into the old throne, covering him in bricks, Mario walked over to him "Now i'll make you a deal, you and your cousins leave the kingdom alone, and I won't have to harm you any further, or say no, and get your ass kicked, but I have no real beef with you, except you kidnapped my daughter", "Your daughter? You mean my sister.", jr. choked out "and I never wanted to kidnap her, they forced me.", Mario said "Who?", jr said "Them.", pointing with his finger toward the 7 koopalings, who were spread out across the place, all hurt "They voted against me, I would never have harmed her, even if you didn't sacrifice yourself, but they told me they would do it, they never liked them, cause they looked different.", Mario lifted the bricks off of him, pulling him to his feet "Bowser jr. if you leave us alone, I won't have a problem with you, but let me ask you a question, did revenge feel good? Did killing me feel good?", jr. shook his head "No, at the time, yeah, but afterwards I felt terrible.", Mario said "Listen, when I killed your father, I felt awful, I didn't know what to do, because your father's last wish was to keep your little sister safe, he thought that you and Bowsette could handle yourselves, but I knew he was wrong, you sought out revenge, and she came to me, and I took her in, I'll let you leave right now if you promise to not harm anybody else in my family, but your cousins aren't going anywhere, I won't kill them, but I plan to put them in prison, and I understand why you done what you have, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you want me to, I can get you a home, somewhere outside the Kingdom,you know a place you can call your own.", jr asked "You'd do that for me? Even if i'm the one who killed you?", Mario nodded "Water under the bridge, but what I really want, is for you to start a new life, because you are 19 you've got your entire life ahead of you, your dad picked the wrong path, me and him, we used to be best friends, until something in him snapped, and he vanished for about five years, and when he returned he killed the king, right in front of his daughter, and i'm sorry you saw his death, but it was overdue, so... what do you wanna do, leave and start a new life, or continue fighting me, and lose?", jr. thought about it for a second "I want to start a new life, maybe find a girlfriend, start a family, like you did, matter of fact, there is a girl that I've been meaning to ask out.", Mario said "Go on, just promise me you'll be a good kid.", jr. nodded "I will try to start a new life, but I can't promise to keep it.", Mario said "Works for me, see you someday.", then he lifted the brick that fell on Lemmy, Iggy, Larry, and Ludwig, who were under it, the entire time, "Alright, come on", he lifted them up one at a time, and carried them to the cage's jr. had built, then he grabbed Wendy who was slowly regaining consciousness, he put her into a cage, then he did the same to Roy, and Morton, then he had 7 cages to get back to the mushroom kingdom, he decided to link them up, and pull it, out of the castle, and over the bridge, since jr. turned the traps off, so he could cross, and left the remote, on the ground with a note, letting go of his train of koopalings in cages, Mario picks the note up, and reads it " _Mario, thank you for letting me go free, do me a favor, there's no way off the castle island besides the bridge, and when the traps on it are activated, it will kill anything that goes in it, leave the koopalings at the castle, and turn the traps on, that way you can go back and get help, to move them back instead of doing it by yourself."_ , it was signed JR, Mario looked back at the 7 koopalings, and nodded, walking across the bridge, and turning the traps on, then he walked home, but ended up running home, when one of the monsters that roam at night chased him out of its territory, when he reached the castle walls it turned back, him panting, and tired, he knocked on the gate, it opened, he walked inside, and what he found was an empty Kingdom, no birds, Toads, Chain Chomps, etc, it was quiet, he walked toward the castle doors, and opened them, once again silence, he started to get worried, he walked upstairs to check the girls room, they were there asleep, he sighed with relief,then he checked on Peach, who was also asleep, he said to himself "Guess I took too long, they all went to bed.", he left the room, and went to his elite soldiers, and asked them to head for the unforgivable palace, and get the 7 cages, he handed them the remote "This turns the traps off, make sure you do it before you step onto the bridge, or you will die, but once you get the koopalings across the bridge turn them back on, so nobody can enter that castle without permission.", they all nodded, and left, Mario crawled into bed next to Peach, and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning, he woke up, Peach was still asleep, he slowly slid out of bed, not needing to get dressed, he went downstairs, and noticed Daisy, Luigi, Tess, Thalia, and everyone else, sitting, facing the door, apparently they don't know he's back yet, he said "What are you guys staring at the door for?", they turned around, Luigi said "Mario, when did you get back?", Mario who at the time was hugging Tess, and Thalia "Late last night, you all were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you.", "Is it over" Daisy asked, Mario nodded "Hopefully.", Sonic said "I noticed your soldiers brought in 7 cages, but wasn't the 8?", Mario nodded "I let Bowser jr. go?", Peach said "WHAT!?" she was wearing her nightgown, and was standing on the fifth step from the bottom "YOU LET HIM GO!? WHY?", Mario said "Peach, let me explain why, for starters he's just a kid, and he wanted revenge, and when he got it, he felt terrible afterwards, and he didn't even want to kidnap Tess, the other 7 forced him to, he watched me kill his dad, and I wanted him to start a new life, he's asking a girl out on a date, probably as we speak, but don't worry, i'll keep in eye on him, he's my responsibility, I let him go, if he lied to me, i'll handle it, but the other 7 needs to be dealt with, and I thought that I'd leave they're fate to the people, but nothing extreme, they are kids, no matter the father, they're all kids under the age of 20, but punishments will be given to them.", Peach asked "So Bowser jr. doesn't get punished? He walks free?", Mario said "Look, Peach, that kid has suffered enough, I did kick his ass though, but I honestly don't think he deserves jail time, since he was forced to do a lot of what he did, his only crime to me, is being blinded by rage, and he hasn't really done much to you all, look, if he turns bad again, I'll deal with it, but until then, let him try to start fresh.", Peach nodded reluctantly "He gets one chance at a new life, just one.", Mario said "That's alI ask, is everyone else in here okay with that?", everyone else shrugged, "Perfect, Now what do you want to do about the koopalings?", Peach said "Throw them in jail, they have committed crimes against the kingdom, and need to be punished.", Mario nodded "Alright, I'll tell the soldiers to put them in jail, as soon as they can.", Mario and Peach hugged, then he went upstairs because wanted to talk to Link, he found him Zelda's temporary room, Link was sitting with his back against the wall, and his head in his lap, Mario knelt down beside him "What's wrong?", Link sat up "Huh? Oh nothing, Zelda wanted to sleep in, and I guess where I'm so used to protecting her, I fell asleep here.", Mario said "How'd the date go?", Link said "It went well, we talked, ate food, and she actually laughed or once.", Mario said "Fantastic, how'd you make her laugh?, I've been trying to do that ever since you guys arrived, I thought it was impossible.", Link said "Well, I said a really cringy joke, and she laughed at it.", Mario patted Link on the shoulder "That means she likes you bro, how cringy was the joke?", Link said "Well I'll tell you the joke.", Mario said "Okay let's hear it.", Link said "What do you get if you cross a dinosaur with a pig?", Mario shrugged "What?", Link told him "Jurassic Pork.", Mario started laughing "That was actually really good, where'd you get it from?", Link replied "I heard it from somewhere.", Mario chuckled "Well, when she wakes up, you two come on downstairs, we're gonna celebrate.", Link nodded "Alright, when she wakes up we'll be down there.", Mario headed back downstairs, and there was a knock at the door, he said "I'll get it.", he walked over and opened the doors, and there Bowser jr stood, with a pretty lady koopa "Hey, Mario, do you mind if we hang out here for awhile?", he said "I don't mind, but Peach might.", jr said "Oh, fair point.", Mario asked "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?", jr said "Oh yeah, this is Jessica, we've been friends for quite some time, and she's the girl I told you I was gonna ask out.", Mario nodded "Ah, lovely to meet you.", Peach's voice came from behind Mario "Who, is it?", she stepped outside "Oh, it's you.", Mario said "He came here asking if he could stay for awhile, and I said that it was up to you.", Peach look jr up and down, he was wearing a red polo shirt, blue jeans, his ponytail, that usually stood up, was let loose, and combed "He can stay for awhile." she said finally "He and his friend can have the guest room on the first floor.", she let them in, Mario talked to jr "So how's life?", who replied "Good, me and jess, are gonna start a new life, but the problem was that her dad didn't like me, and he said that I could never date her, which is why we're here, he wouldn't dare come her looking for us, he's afraid of this place.", Mario said "Is it this place, or me?",jr said "Probably both, and don't worry, we won't stay here long, we only need a place to stay until I can afford a house.", Mario said "Well, I could get you a house.", jr said "I appreciate the offer, but I kinda wanna do things on my own, with here of course.", Mario nodded "I understand, well make yourself at home, and leave when you are ready.", jr and Jess headed into the guest room, and shut the door, Mario looked at Peach, who was giving him and Evil glare "What? He's a nice kid, he just had a rough upbringing, he'll sort his life out." she rolled her eyes "And your a overly nice man, with a heart made of gold.", Mario said "That's the nicest thing you've said to me in awhile.", she said "Well, a lots been going on, and I guess I got distracted with it, sorry.", Mario hugged her "No worries, I know and now we can relax, and try to have a normal life, and I think we have two beautiful daughters, that we need to get to bed.", Peach said "What do you mean, it's 12:30 right?", Mario shook his head "No, it's 9:24.", she said "Holy shit time flew, alright let's go get them in bed.", they went upstairs and entered the girls room, Mario said "Alright girls time to go to sleep.", Thalia said "Tessa is scared to go to sleep, ever since she was kidnapped, she has been more paranoid about things.", Mario placed his hands on Tess's shoulder "Sweety, go on and get into bed, i'll keep watch while you sleep, and i'll be here you wake up.", Tess nodded and got into her bed, Peach, and Mario told both the girls goodnight, Mario told Peach goodnight, and sat down, in a chair, he stared out the window as Tess, and Thalia slept peacefully, he eventually dozed off. The night was quiet, and peaceful, the crickets were chirping, the wolves were howling occasionally, and the raccoons, explored garbage bins, and Mario, Peach, Tess, Thalia, and everyone else in the kingdom, can rest, without worry of an invasion from Bowser, or any other evil villain.


	16. Backstories

Backstories

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of this story, and it's only backstories, and once I post it, I wont post anything new on the story, but i'm currently re-writing it, and I will create a new story and it will be the re-written story, just in case people want to read the original, since I plan to change a few things when I do, and I know a few people might wanna read the newer versions, and others might wanna read the old version. I know that's confusing, but I don't know any other way to describe it.

David (Solid Snake, Metal Gear), he got lost in the kingdom, and he started a crew of soldiers, and he almost found a way to escape, until Mario almost killed the two guys who knew about the exit, and he had to meet Mario face to face, but at the time he didn't know he was looking into a hero's eyes.

Sandra the crocodile, She had a rough upbringing, and her life was pretty hard, she had an abusive aunt, and creepy uncle, who hated her with a passion, she eventually moved out, and got a boyfriend, who also treated her badly, when she dumped him, she became depressed going from guy to guy, until she met Bowser who seemed like a nice guy, until Mario showed up, and informed her that he was lying to her, and that he was actually a Koopa, not an crocodile, she broke up with him, and followed Mario to the kingdom of crocodiles, where she was crown queen, later on she moves into the kingdom, cause Bowser destroyed the crocodile kingdom.

Thalia & Tessa, they were an experiment "gone wrong", Bowser was trying to create in impossible to stop army, and naturally there were failures, most died, but in the case of two experiments, which were semi-successful, because instead of creating super soldiers, they created young teen girls, in which Bowser (who at the time was a single dad, and this was before he and Mario first fight) called them Girl 1, and Girl 2, but once he realized that they had feelings, and were not brainwashed creations, he gave them names he called the older one Bowsette, and the younger one Bowserina, and he treated them pretty well, up until he and Mario fought, and he left Mario & Luigi (Who at the time were his best friends), and in the five years he was absent he took care of them, but after awhile he slowly stopped caring, and it eventually turned into abuse, one day he forced Thalia to do something sexual with him, which caused her to run away, leaving Tessa there by herself with Bowser, Bowser Junior, and Voltaire, the only person they trusted in life was Emilia Koopa, and when Thalia ran away, she headed to her house first, and she lived there, up until she got the news of Bowser's death, she immediately packed her things, and headed for the kingdom.

Emilia, She grew up in a poor family, and never imagined that she'd get married, but she was surprised when the young Voltaire asked her out on a date, the first time she did, she told him no, but after he persisted for awhile she agreed, and after a year of dating they got married, and 9 months later they had a child, who they named Bowser, she raised him pretty much alone, since at the time Voltaire was the upcoming King of the koopas, which he would later on pass to Bowser. When Bowser was 8 (two years before he and Mario met.) Emilia and Voltaire got a divorce, and Voltaire got custody of Bowser, he raised him to be evil, until Emilia despised Bowser completely.

Mario, He grew up with his mom and dad, who were Pauline, and his dad's name was also Mario, but he was called jumpman, Mario II had a normal childhood, and grew up to be a plumber unlike his father, who was a carpenter, but one day he and his family moved away from Brooklyn, and into the Mushroom kingdom district, and they settled in, when Mario was 12 he meet Bowser, who at the time was 10, they started hanging out, and eventually became best friends, they went everywhere together, the movies, the parks, if Mario was there, Bowser was too, he followed Mario around like a lost puppy, when Mario only 6 his family enrolled him in a kung-fu class, when he turned 17 he graduated as a black belt master, or San Soo, he even had his own set of kung-fu moves, which he called "Mario-fu", 3 years later he moved out of his parents house, and moved into a house by himself, then Luigi moved in with him.

Author's note: Koopas aren't humans (Duh.), so they're aging process is different.

Bowser, he grew up with both parents, until they got divorced, his dad treated him badly, because he wanted him to be evil, when he was 10 his dad locked him outside for 3 days, and wouldn't let him leave to castle grounds or enter in household, 8 years later he moved in with Mario, and Luigi, since his , after another 1 year passes and Mario, and Bowser got into a fight, Bowser left and moved into the basement of his father's castle, until he was old enough to take his fathers place as the king, since he had to be 20 he had another year of waiting, so he spent this year taking care of Junior, Tess, and Thalia, who were all under the age of 15, jr. was 14, Thalia was 11, and Tessa was 7, he mistreated Tessa and Thalia, but showed Junior love, and affection, which was because his dad beat him daily, and he didn't want that for junior, but in the process of ignoring the girls, he created a bond between them and there grandma, who felt sorry for them, and showered them in as much love as she could, but one day, Bowser got a little too drunk, and made sexual advances on Thalia, who afterwards ran away, straight to her grandmas house, well you know all about that, but after she left, Bowser was left with two kids, and he sorta realized what he'd been doing to those two girls, and he started giving Tess love, but it was very poorly given, on Bowser jr's 16th birthday, the party they threw was a "Only male" Party, which meant that Tessa had to stay locked in her room, the entire time, a few hours after the party, she looked in their fridge and grabbed a slice of cake, which Bowser slapped out of her hands,and sent her back into her room, basically she was treated as a creation, not a living being, anyway back to Bowsers back story, sorry for getting side tracked, I do that often, 3 years later, Junior proposed that he'd get revenge, and Bowser thought it was a good idea, so he set his plan into motion, he came up with the idea of killing the king, he wanted to surprise the king, Mario, and everyone else, he took the secret path, he made beforehand, and once he was inside the castle he went up to the top of the tower, and when he reached the top, he could see the whole kingdom, but he wasn't there to look at the view, no he was looking for the king, after looking for a while he finally saw him, he was talking to Princess Peach, he watched them hug, and separate, but Peach turned back around and said something else, Bowser begun to get impatient, and jumped down, landing on top of the king, who screamed out in pain, then he grabbed Peach, and Mario ran around the corner.

and for anyone who's curious to what I sound like, check out my YouTube channel- ImmortalSoul8619, and sub if you want to.


End file.
